Un juego difícil de ganar El juego del Amor
by Kyoko-skipbeat
Summary: Rukawa y Hanamichi son enemigos desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero conforme pasa el tiempo ellos empiezan a sentirse diferente uno con el otro, que es lo que pasara una vez que reconozcan sus sentimientos?, este contenido es yaoi (chicoxchico).
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa**

Bueno, aquí les traigo una nueva historia esta vez es una de yaoi lo escribi a la par que mi capítulo de la historia Siempre a tu lado, aunque aun no puedo creer que la haya empezado a escribir por unos doujinshi que me pasaron pero una vez que me emocione y comencé a imaginar las escenas ya no pude detenerme así que lo escribí, esto es adictivo (ㆆ_ㆆ).

Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten, los personajes pertenecen a la serie Slam Dunk de Takehino Inoue.

 **Sayonaraaa**

 **Capítulo 1 El pasado y el presente, comienza el juego.**

 **\- Pov Sakuragi-**

\- Hola a todos mi nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi tengo 16 años soy un basquetbolista y un genio, además de ser conocido como el rey del rebote- su semblante era orgulloso y se señalaba mientras decía esas palabras- y en estos momentos me encuentro besándome como mi eterno enemigo y rival Kaede Rukawa- sus ojos giraban como remolinos ( o )- pero qué demonios está pasando?- gritaba en su interior ヽ(`▭´)ﾉ- Hanamichi cálmate respira , respira y recuerda cómo diablos terminaste en esta situación- se intentaba calmar mientras disfrutaba de los labios del otro.

-Todo comenzó cuando jugamos el partido contra Sannoh en las nacionales, tuve que jugar hasta el último minuto por que no podían ganar sin la ayuda de este genio pero me lastime la espalda casi al final del partido, aunque yo quería seguir jugando a pesar de las consecuencias, mi sed de victoria no podía saciarse y también la de alguien más.

-Rukawa hizo que el partido se detuviera un momento para que pudiera entrar a jugar, con solo mirarnos podíamos entendernos que es lo que pensaba el otro, ambos éramos necesarios para ganar.

-Durante el resto del partido tenia un dolor inmenso en mi espalda, pero seguí jugando esa victoria seria nuestra, el marcaje era feroz pero no por eso lo íbamos a dejar de luchar recupere el balón para poder anotar la persona que estaba ahí era Rukawa rompiendo mi orgullo le di un pase con el que logramos anotar colocando el marcador a nuestro favor.

-Volvieron anotar y otra vez nos tuvimos que enfrentar con las estrellas de ese equipo, Rukawa estaba liso para anotar y fue cubierto por dos personas pero yo estaba ahí desmarcado me miro y solo estire las manos el balón llego como una ráfaga y desde mi lugar anote dando la victoria al equipo.

-Todo el estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos finalmente habíamos ganado,nuestros ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa de lado surco nuestros labios, di unos pasos para acercarme y chocamos nuestras manos demostrando que somos una pareja estupenda nuestros destinos se enlazaron.

-Por desgracia tuve que ir ha rehabilitacion para curar mi espalda me escribia con Haruko para saber que estaba pasando, cuando termine de leer una carta que me envió enfrente de mi iba pasando Rukawa, el muy maldito estaba entrenando con la selección de Japón tenía unas ganas de descuartizarlo pero también me alegro el verlo y… - su semblante era sereno y podia ver como se alejaba de la playa aquella persona mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa- eso me hizo recordar el pasado.

 **-Flash Back-**

\- Cuando Haruko me confeso que estaba enamorada de Rukawa lo odie quería matarlo, era un desgraciado los malditos del baloncesto se quedaban con todas las chicas.

-Poco después lo encontré en la azotea y cuando me entere que era el solo lo observe para saber que era lo que tanto le admiraban las chicas, Haruko llego y malinterpreto las cosas, acusandome que yo lo habia golpeado ,y yo… yo estaba destrozado pero cuando vi como la trato la ira me invadió y comencé a golpearlo, me sorprendí cuando le di unos cabezasos el solo tambaleo un poco pero me regreso los golpes era la primera vez que alguien me podia enfrentar.

El malentendido con Haruko se resolvió y cuando me uní al equipo de basquetball de nuevo me tope con ese zorro maldito, lo vi practicar y jugar sus habilidades me sorprendían no podía dejar de mirarlo y empece a molestarlo con bromas, era divertido ver su cara de fastido y molestia y sin darme cuenta comence ha hacerlo para llamar su atención.

Todas las chicas estaban locas por el, pero lo que mas detestaba eran las malditas animadoras que se la pasaban gritando su nombre en cada uno de los partidos, cada vez que las veía me daban ganas de de golpearlas o hacerles algo me sentía fastidiado pero al final me di cuenta que lo que sentía no era envidia era celos.

-Ese maldito zorro respondía mis bromas y también le gustaba molestarme era divertido estar peleándonos en los entrenamientos y discutir cada vez que podiamos aunque siempre terminaban castigándonos y el gorila nos golpeaba en la cabeza, si seguía así me iba a volver mas tarado (╥﹏╥).

 **\- Fin Flash Back -**

-Ahora me encuentro en rehabilitación, los ejercicios y medicamentos los sigo al pie de la letra, aunque ese zorro desgraciado iba a visitarme todos los días, yo terminaba gritando y arrojándole las cosas de mi habitación, aunque terminaba peleando con el me animaba cada vez que me visitaba.

-Finalmente salí de la rehabilitación ya que yo soy el rey de la rehabilitación- decía con un tono arrogante- y gracias a Haruko no perdí el año- juntaba sus manos como si estuviera orando por el milagro de pasar de año y sus ojos lloraban un mar de lágrimas.

-Cuando regrese a la escuela muchas cosas habían cambiado, se hicieron nuevas clases y con la primera sorpresa que me tope fue que termine en el mismo salón que el desgraciado zorro y para mi maldita suerte cuando asignaron los asientos estábamos en la esquina del salón en la parte de atrás y el se sentaba delante de mi.

\- Todos los días era lo mismo, a la entrada siempre nos topábamos y nuestras miradas se cruzaban- sus ojos echaban chispas como dos enemigos que se encontraban para hacer un duelo a muerte.

\- Entrabamos al salón por puertas diferentes, durante las clases nos quedábamos dormidos y el profesor siempre nos regañaba, cuando nos levantábamos nos volteábamos a ver y la mirada desafiante de ese idiota me daban ganas de golpearlo, al final terminábamos golpeándonos y armando un alboroto, un profesor se cansó y quizo cambiarnos de asientos y terminamos gritándole que no nos íbamos a mover de nuestros lugares y fuimos mandados a la dirección- los dos jóvenes estaban cabizbajos oyendo los regaños del director y el maestro, fueron amenazados con una suspensión si seguían así pero ambos se echaron la culpa uno al otro y volvieron ha pelear los profesores solo suspiraron y les dijeron que no rompieran nada sino lo iban a pagar ya habían aceptado que no podían frenar las peleas de este par de revoltosos que les tenían consideración por el renombre que le daban a la escuela por estar en el equipo de Basquetball que fue a las nacionales y le ganaron a un equipo clasificación AA.

\- En los entrenamientos Ryota era el capitán y se ponía muy estricto, cada vez se parecía más al gorila, los nuevos miembros del club estaban emocionados por ver a este talentoso jugador y a ese zorro de mierda- un puchero se asomo en su rostro.

\- Entraron muchos miembros nuevos pero como pasaban los entrenamientos estos se iban, no aguantaban el riguroso entrenamiento y yo yooo yooooo también tenía que hacer los ejercicios básicos otra vez (╥︣﹏᷅╥) mi cuerpo se había desacostumbrado después de meses de no jugar y todos esos maldito me pusieron ha hacerlos Haruko me apoyaba y ese zorro solo se burlaba de mi.

\- Las primeras semanas hice solo los ejercicios que me pedían y una vez que vi que mi condición era mejor aumente a los ejercicios para acostumbrarme más rápido, cuando los entrenamientos terminaban me quedaba a solas practicando un rato mas los ejercicios básicos y después mis canastas, así pase otro par de semanas practicando solamente yo.

\- Un día después del entrenamiento me quede para practicar mis ejercicios y justo cuando termine por la puerta entro Rukawa, lo bueno que ya había terminado mis ejercicios sino el maldito se burlaría de mi- respiro profundo soltando el aire como si fuera un alivio ( ◡́.◡̀)- y me daría una vergüenza admitir que los necesitaba- su rostro se tiño de rojo por la posible vergüenza que podía pasar.

 **\- Pov Sakuragi-**

Ambos jóvenes cruzaron miradas.

\- Que haces aquí maldito zorro?- le grito para que se largara.

\- Vine a practicar, que más tarado- contesto con indiferencia.

\- "Ese zorro de mierda solo viene aquí a molestarme"- su cara era roja por la rabia y vergüenza.

\- Zorro apestoso no me digas tarado, mejor lárgate de aquí- le grito furioso.

\- No quiero, vine aquí a entrenar- el pelirrojo puso cara de sorprendido, se giró mientras apretaba el balón en sus manos queriendo reventarlo y murmurando maldito Rukawa.

Rukawa lo miraba de reojo pensó que ese tono rojizo le quedaba muy bien al pelirrojo solo sonrió y se fue a practicar.

\- "Bueno no tiene caso enojarme, olvida a ese maldito zorro apestoso y sigue practicando"- se decía a si mismo.

Su nivel de concentración era alto e ignoraba a la otra persona que se encontraba practicando en la otra canasta, tomo un balón y lo lanzo pero fallo, un tsk se escuchó de su boca, se fue a la siguiente posición y tiro, esta vez anoto, las siguientes tres posiciones volvió a encestar y comenzó de nuevo, pero en su segundo tiro comenzó a fallar algo lo desconcertaba, en su quinto tiro lanzo el balón pero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sentía una mirada penetrante desde la parte de atrás alguien lo observaba con detenimiento, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo volteo hacia ese lugar y la persona que estaba detrás de él observándolo era Rukawa, el rostro del pelirrojo se tornó de color carmesí haciendo juego con su cabello, esa mirada lo hacía sentirse extraño, era como si se sintiera amenazado.

\- Q… qué quieres maldito zorro?- pronuncio pero tartamudeo un poco.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada y continuo practicando, Sakuragi respiro profundo, su corazón latía muy rápido y tardo un par de minutos para controlar su respiración, tomo su balón nuevamente y vio de reojo a su compañero que seguía encestando canastas, cuando confirmo que el otro estaba inmerso en su práctica siguió con la suya.

Las siguientes anotaciones fueron encestadas rápidamente pero al reiniciar nuevamente en la segunda posición fallo el tiro, la mirada que había sentido antes lo volvió a distraer pero esta vez era más penetrante que no pudo continuar con su entrenamiento, volteo a ver al causante de su falta de concentración, que lo miraba detenidamente.

\- Deja de mirarme maldito que no ves que me distraes de mi entrenamiento- gritaba lleno de furia

\- Torpe- fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

\- Q… QUEEEEEEE DIJISTE MALDITO ZORRO- grito furico y se preparaba para la pelea cuando escucho la voz del joven.

\- Lo estas haciendo mal- el enojo se había esfumado quedando un poco desconcertado por las palabras.

\- La posición de tus manos al momento de tirar es incorrecta, tienes que sostener el balón con una mano, la otra debes colocarla en posición recta y lanzar, inténtalo como te acabo de decir- después de las instrucciones le lanzo el balón que tenía en las manos, Sakuragui lo tomo sin saber porque se giró y recordando las instrucciones de Rukawa lanzo el balón encestando la canasta.

Una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro y alzo sus brazos demostrando su alegría con un gran grito.

\- Que bien, encesteeee wuuuujuuuu- daba brincos de alegría, la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecia y volteo a ver al otro joven, Rukawa solo lo observaba y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el otro se giró a verlo, sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver a aquel joven saltar de alegría, al ver esa sonrisa y al ver ese gran brillo que desde hace unos días iluminaba al pelirrojo.

.

\- Gra….. – se quedó callado y no termino su frase, su boca y ojos estaban abiertos y pensó

\- "que diablos estaba a punto de hacer, le iba, le ibaaa, le ibaaaaaaa a dar la gracias a Rukawa"- pensó su rostro se puso rojo como un foco, hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca mordía su labio inferior y apretaba sus dientes, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer por la emoción.

Rukawa al ver los gestos de Sakuragi bajo sus brazos que tenía cruzados y su boca se abrió ligeramente, esa expresión era taaaan tierna, que por inercia camino hacia él, y estiro su mano hasta tocar su mejilla.

Sakuragi no se percato en que momento Rukawa comenzó a preguntar está inmerso en su mundo, sintió como una cálida mano le tocaba la mejilla sorprendiéndose al ver que la mano que lo estaba tocando era la de Rukawa, se iba a alejar pero el lo veía con una mirada tan intensa que se perdió en esos ojos negros y azul que se parecían a la noche, la mano de Rukawa bajo hasta su mentón sosteniéndolo con suavidad levantando un poco su rostro y se fue acercando a el, sus respiraciones se cruzaron y sus labios casi se tocaban pero Sakuragi reacciono con un brazo dio un ligero empujón a Rukawa para distanciarse y subió su otro brazo tapando su boca, retrocedió un par de pasos respiraba agitadamente y su rostro se volvió a enrojecer.

\- "¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?"- pensó mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

\- Q… QUE DIABLOS TENIAS PENSADO HACER?- grito cuando su respiración se calmó un poco.

\- Tarado- le dijo con molestia.

\- Maldito zorro apestoso no me insultes- con esa palabra Rukawa hizo que olvidara lo que había pasado pero tenía en mente otro plan para terminar lo que había empezado.

\- Torpe- dijo con fastidio

\- Qué dijiste?- decía entre dientes su furia crecía mas.

\- Ya lárgate de una vez, yo estaba practicando y tu llegaste solo a molestar .

\- No quiero- se le quedo viendo con indiferencia.

Sakuragi lo veía con odio como haría para que se largara de ese lugar, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió.

\- Entonces tengamos un enfrentamiento, el perdedor obedecerá las órdenes del otro el resto del día "jejeje voy a ganar y ese zorro tendrá que largarse de aquí, ya que yo soy un genio" – decía con una sonrisa triunfal.

Mientras Hanamichi se reía y se sumergía en sus pensamientos ignorando a Rukawa.

Rukawa solo sonrió maquiavélicamente su plan era provocarlo para que hiciera una propuesta estúpida en la cual el ganaría y terminaría con lo que había iniciado hace un momento.

\- Juguemos- dijo mientras tomaba un balón.

\- Eh?- se sorprendió Sakuragi nunca imagino que Rukawa aceptara tan rápido.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Rukawa ya estaba en posición y Sakuragi se acomodó aunque estaba un poco desorientado por el comportamiento del pelinegro.

\- Bien comencemos- Sakuragi se puso en posición para defender y comenzaron los enfrentamientos.

A pesar del tiempo que no había jugado se desempeñó mejor que la última vez que se enfrentó a él pero el resultado fue seis puntos a dos, favor Rukawa.

La pelea había sido difícil el pelirojo le estaba dando batalla bloqueando una jugada y anotando una canasta, pero él era más hábil y había practicado durante el resto del año así que no perdería.

Sakuragi se lamentaba a mares (╥﹏╥), no podía creer que había sido derrotado.

\- Es hora de obedecer- lo dijo con una voz seria.

Sakuragi sintió un escalofrio cuando escucho la voz del otro chico, suspiro resignado y se volteo para dirigirse a la puerta lo más seguro que le pediría seria que se fuera.

\- Hey mete los balones a la bodega- le dijo antes de que diera cualquier paso.

\- Queee no soy tu criado- le contesto gritando.

\- Perdiste, obedece- le dijo secamente.

\- Tu maldito- murmuro, se trago su orgullo e hizo lo que le mandaron.

Se dirigió a la bodega, acomodando los balones al fondo y esquivando las colchonetas que usan para gimnasia pero antes de voltearse alguien dio un golpe en sus rodillas haciéndolo caer de espaldas, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe en su cabeza pero no llego, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió de ver a Rukawa sosteniendo su cabeza y depositándolo suavemente en las colchonetas que estaban detrás de él.

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Sakuragi, todo estaba a oscuras solo una ligera luz que entraba por la puerta que quedo abierta, dejándolo ver el rostro de la otra persona que estaba encima de el, dejando ver los ojos tan negros que hacia que se perdiera y un rostro lleno de deseo.

Esto se estaba complicando, salió de su ensoñación.

\- Q… qué estas haciendo?- dijo un poco aturdido.

No recibió respuesta y el sonrojo en su rostro crecía, haciendo que su vergüenza aumentara por la situación y posición y con un todo de molestia hablo.

\- Qué me hiciste? Quieres pelear zorro apestoso?- lo sujeto de su camisa y con la otra se preparaba para golpear.

\- Solo obedéceme- quito el agarre de su camisa levantando aquel brazo arriba de la cabeza de su dueño.

\- Ru… Rukawa qué diablos estás haciendo- el calor en su rostro crecía y su otra mano perdía fuerza.

\- Cállate- fue la orden que le dio y por inercia lo hizo aunque apretó ligeramente los labios y quiso desviar su mirada pero una mano sostuvo su mentón y lo obligo a verlo directamente a sus ojos, una vez más se volvió a perder en ellos.

Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, Sakuragi no sabía que pensar haciéndole sentir mareado y de repente los labios de Rukawa se unió a los suyos.

\- "Eh"- fue su primera expresión ˚▽˚ estaba atónito.

\- "Qué está pasando?" - pensaba mientras abría la boca y sus ojos se ponían blancos por la conmoción.

Intento resistirse sosteniendo al pelinegro de su camisa por la espalda y tratando apartarlo de él pero conforme pasaban los segundos, la resistencia era menor hasta dejarse llevar por el beso que cada vez se hacía más apasionado, sus lenguas comenzaban a danzar en sus bocas, esto era tan raro que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se separaron un poco y se quedaron viendo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Sakuragi apretó sus labios el rubor no desaparecía y le dio un puñetazo mientras lo arrojaba lejos hacia las otras colchonetas, se tapó la boca con su mano y salió corriendo.

Rukawa quedo tirado con una cara de molestia y decepción, quería llegar al siguiente nivel esa misma noche, se levantó de su lugar colocando una mano en su barbilla para sobársela y sonrió.

\- Comienza el juego- su sonrisa se amplió mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido su presa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaa**

Poco a poco las cosas entre los dos se van desarrollando y la verdad se me acelera el corazón por pensar en el lemon, me pongo ansiosa por escribir el próximo capítulo, aun no tengo pensadas todas las escenas ni la conclusión pero me esforzare por actualizar cada semana, bueno los dejo con el nuevo capítulo yespero que les guste.

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 2 Hoy no vas a escapar**

En la preparatoria Shohoku alguien empujaba a un joven pelinegro a un extraño lugar, cuando atravesó la puerta, esta lo cerró con llave y una sonrisa macabra se asomó en su rostro.

 **\- Pov Rukawa-**

\- Hola, soy Kaede Rukawa, tengo 16 años, juego Basquetbol y mi pasatiempo es dormir- dijo con desanimo mientras pasaba unas tarjetas que le habían entregado previamente- me encuentro en una habitación sentado enfrente de una cámara, según las tarjetas tengo que hablarles sobre porque bese a Sakuragi- decía mientras pasaba cada una de las tarjetas.

\- Bueno si con esto me dejan ir, lo haré- aventó las tarjetas restándoles importancia.

\- Desde que era un niño siempre me gustó el Basquetball y decidí que cuando creciera me convertiría en un jugador profesional, solo me enfocaba en mi entrenamiento y en ganar.

\- Cuando entre a la preparatoria no dude en unirme al equipo, nada me importaba más que el Basquetball, hasta que un día me topé con un tipo de cabello rojo, que al saber cuál era mi nombre solo me observaba buscando no sé que cosa, una chica apareció y no sé que idioteces decía solo quería alejarme de ese lugar para buscar otro en el cual descansar ya que unos tipos me molestaron mientras tomaba mi siesta.

De repente ese tipo comenzó a golpearme era la primera vez que los golpes de alguien me hacían desequilibrar pero respondí a sus ataques hasta que alguien freno al idiota ese y me pude ir, termine yendo a la enfermería para curarme la herida, ese imbécil me había dejado mal.

Cuando salí de la enfermería escuche que un idiota pelirrojo había desafiado al capitán de Basquetball de la preparatoria, sentí curiosidad y fui a ver el enfrentamiento. Al llegar me topé con la noticia que el estúpido que había desafiado al capitán era el mismo que me tope en la azotea de la escuela.

Vi el enfrentamiento, la mayor parte era solo burla, no sabía ni las reglas básicas del Basquetball pero conforme avanzaba el enfrentamiento pude ver que tenía talento pero no desarrollado, con entrenamiento y practica podía pulir esas habilidades, tenía gran capacidad de salto, un cuerpo fornido me imagino que su condición era por las peleas, tenacidad, velocidad y me sorprendí cuando vi su bloqueo que parecía un muro, al igual que su capacidad de pensamiento cuando busco la forma para anotar ese punto, tenía potencial pero para mí eso no tenía importancia

Cuando entre al equipo me di cuenta que él también se uniría, suspire con fastidio, era insoportable, se la pasaba peleando con todos, no quería hacer los ejercicios básicos, solo decía que era un genio y talentoso, gritaba todo el tiempo, así que decidí ignorarlo.

Cuando Mitsui ataco al equipo de Basquetball para causar problemas y suspendernos del torneo, fui golpeado tanto que termine desmayado en el piso por los ataques de un tipo, cuando me levante pude ver como ese idiota se enfrentaba a aquel tipo, recibió golpes directos y a pesar de todo se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, y comenzó a darle un golpe por cada ataque que hizo a sus compañeros, aunque el muy idiota solo le acaricio la mejilla cuando cobro lo mío, es un estúpido y fastidioso, pero logro derrotarlo, ahí me di cuenta de su sorprendente capacidad física dejándome un poco impactado.

Entre más lo veía, más me interesaba, todo el tiempo nos la pasábamos insultándonos y peleando, el comenzaba ha hacerme bromas, parecía como si intentara llamar mi atención y fastidiarme al mismo tiempo, aunque admito que no sé porque terminaba respondiendo a sus provocaciones.

Nadie me había llamado nunca la atención, aunque estaba siempre rodeado por chicas a mi solo me interesaba el basquetball pero ahora cada vez que pensaba en el, una cabellera pelirroja se asomaba en mis recuerdos, cada vez que me ausentaba dominaba una nueva técnica, como los tiros debajo de la canasta y el rebote que fueron sus primeras armas para enfrentar a los equipos más poderosos de las internacionales.

Jugamos contra Kainan y Ryonan, y aprendió a perfeccionar sus técnicas y dominar su nuevo tiro, aunque perdimos contra Kainan, solo sentía que era mi culpa y cuando lo vi llorar por eso, sentí una punzada en mi corazón, aunque muchas veces había llorado por cualquier tontería esta vez lloraba enserio, me sentí impotente y culpable quería seguir ganando y me prometí que jamás perdería un partido tan importante en el cual los dos nos esforzáramos al máximo.

Pasamos a las nacionales como el segundo lugar, el primer partido fue difícil y el segundo fue una batalla, el equipo de Sannoh clasificado como tipo AA era difícil de vencer, mi energía estaba al límite pero estábamos a punto de ganar solo necesitábamos un empujón mas pero ese torpe se lastimo la espalda, su cara mostraba sufrimiento, en verdad sentía dolor- una punzada en su corazón se sintió.

Seguí jugando pero al ver su determinación, no tuve más dudas, le di una oportunidad para que entrara, la sed de victoria que teníamos ambos no podía saciarse, nos miramos y sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro, ambos éramos necesarios para ganar.

Los últimos minutos del partido y nuestra última oportunidad para ganar estaban en juego, el dolor que sentía se podía notar en su rostro pero su concentración y determinación era mayor, tenía que esforzarme más para ganar no permitiría que volviera a suceder lo mismo que con Kainan.

Corrimos tras el balón y él lo recupero, no tenía oportunidad para anotar, yo iba corriendo detrás de el y en un instante el balón llego a mis manos, con ese pase logre anotar dándonos la ventaja, era nuestra primera jugada juntos pero el rival no tardo en arrebatarnos esa ventaja.

Solo faltaban unos segundos antes que el partido terminara, la última jugada estaba en mis manos el balón me fue entregado pero las dos estrellas de Sannoh me estaban cubriendo, mis ojos notaron a alguien que se encontraba desmarcado en ese momento, era Sakuragi con un movimiento rápido le hice llegar el balón y dando un salto encesto la canasta que nos entregó el triunfo, ambos buscábamos la victoria y juntos la conseguimos.

La victoria era nuestra, el estadio exploto en gritos y aplausos, ambos nos miramos, sonreímos a la par y el comenzó a caminar hacia mí- lo veía con un poco de asombro- cuando se acercó estiramos nuestros brazos y chocamos nuestras palmas, después de un gran esfuerzo logramos ganar, con este partido me di cuenta que somos una pareja la cual fue enlazada por un juego pero que había sido decidida por el destino.

Nuestra victoria no duro mucho ya que en el siguiente partido perdimos pero seriamos recordados por derrotar al favorito para ganar, regresamos a la escuela y fui seleccionado para participar en la selección de Japón.

Un día cuando iba corriendo cerca de la playa vi una cabellera roja y en lo primero que pensé fue en él, cuando me acerque descubrí que en realidad era el, sabía que había ido a rehabilitación por comentarios del resto del equipo y después de unas semanas verlo enfrente de mi me relajo y me hizo sentir feliz, lo primero que hice fue molestarlo e hizo una rabieta como era su costumbre, ya las extrañaba- dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se alojaba en su rostro- después de molestarlo solo seguí corriendo pero a partir de ese día mis pensamientos se inundaron solo de él.

Tres días después sin saber como me encontraba en la entrada de aquel hospital estaba dispuesto a entrar pero algo lo hizo titubear, cuando iba a retirarme una enfermera menciono su nombre y él se paró le dieron unas indicaciones y se volvió a sentar, su rostro reflejaba frustración y tristeza- un dolor se sintió en el pecho del joven- sin saber como ya me encontraba dentro, continúe caminado hasta pararme enfrente de él, al levantar su rostro me miraba con asombro, luego se transformó en una sonrisa- su corazón comenzó a latir- y después de enojo, me empezó a gritar e insultar, diciendo que solo venia burlarme de el a lo cual yo también lo insulte y terminamos golpeándonos, las enfermeras se molestaron y nos regañaron, ambos nos miramos desafiantemente y yo solo me fui, cuando las puertas se cerraron voltee a verlo, sorprendiéndome por aquella expresión, su semblante era de tristeza, seguí con mi entrenamiento y el día termino, no dejaba de pensar en él, me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo habitual, no podía dormir, corrí por la playa y al llegar al hospital otra vez me detuve y entre, me acerque a la recepción y pregunte por aquel torpe, me señalaron su habitación y me encamine a ella, toque la puerta y él se asomó con la cabeza agachada (Sakuragi siempre miraba hacia abajo por que las enfermeras eran de estatura pequeña y eran las únicas que lo visitaban a esa hora de la mañana para darle su desayuno e indicaciones), vi como daba un pequeño salto y levanto la mirada, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y vi un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tardo unos segundos y aparto su vista de mí y como era de costumbre comenzó a gritar, me burle de él y discutimos en la entrada y otra vez nos volvieron a regañar, no tarde mucho tiempo y me fui, cuando voltee a verlo con una mano se tapaba un poco la boca y con la otra se agarraba el estómago, él estaba riendo, me sentí tan bien que me fui corriendo y tenía tanta energía que mi rutina de ejercicios la extendí al doble, cuando llego la noche me fui a acostar, recordando aquella escena donde lo vi sonreír.

A partir de ese día lo fui a visitar diario, siempre terminábamos en las mismas circunstancias, peleando y gritando, las enfermeras nos veían y solo daban suspiros de desánimo, cuando se fastidiaron de nosotros nos obligaron a encerrarnos en su habitación para que no molestáramos a los demás pacientes, pero nada cambiaba igual nos peleábamos e insultábamos hasta que terminaba siendo corrido de la habitación por un pelirrojo enfurecido, a pesar de que siempre discutíamos, me sentía feliz de estar a su lado y ver su rostro iluminado y animado después de mis visitas.

Tiempo después me entere que yo era la única persona que lo había visitado y que lo único que recibía de vez en cuando eran cartas de sus amigos y de una chica que se llamaba Haruko Akagi me imagine que era la hermana del capitán aunque no recuerdo su nombre, también me entere que ellos no lo visitaban debido a que se encontraba lejos pero que en vacaciones lo vendían a visitar, se me hizo extraña esa situación así que le pregunte a la enfermera que si sus padres no venían a verlo ella bajo la cabeza y rostro mostraba tristeza contestando que no tenía padres, y también me confeso que ellos habían muerto un par de años antes, así que él se encontraba solo, me agradeció por visitarlo todo los días- ya no la escuchaba, estaba impactado por lo que había descubierto, no sabía que aquel arrogante y alegre joven tenía un pasado tan caótico- le agradecí por la información y me fui, ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta y solo podía pensar que yo debía estar siempre a su lado.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, cuando regresamos quedamos en el mismo salón y por si fuera el destino él se sentaba detrás de mi.

En la entrada a pesar de que llegáramos tarde o temprano siempre nos topábamos, sus ojos eran desafiantes y me incitaba a poner la misma expresión, entrabamos por puertas diferentes y en clases nos dormíamos, aunque los maestros siempre se enojaban con nosotros al final terminábamos peleando, pero nunca quisimos cambiar de asiento, ambos nos negábamos, hasta que los maestros se hartaron mandándonos a dirección pero nada paso solo nos dijeron que no rompiéramos nada.

Ryota era el nuevo capitán, los entrenamientos eran intensos por eso conforme pasaba el tiempo los nuevos integrantes iban desertando, nosotros buscábamos ir a las nacionales de nuevo, aunque había alguien que también estaba dispuesto a dar su mayor esfuerzo por cumplir ese sueño y ese era un pelirrojo alborotador que todo el tiempo se la pasa gritando porque ya no quería hacer los ejercicios básicos pero al final los terminaba haciendo, le decía que era un torpe no podía dejar de molestarlo.

Un día después de la práctica tuve que regresar al salón del club porque había olvidado algo y justo cuando pasaba por el gimnasio escuche unos ruidos y me asome ha ver, lo que encontré fue a Sakuragi practicando sus ejercicios básicos, me quede afuera esperando a ver a que hora salía pero cuando pensé que había terminado para salir se puso a practicar sus tiros, en verdad se estaba esforzando para recuperar el tiempo perdido, los días pasaron y siempre se quedaba, desde cuando lo hacía no lo sabía.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se empezó a quedar después de las practicas, me fui a cambiar también tenía ánimos de practicar un poco más, espere un rato afuera a que terminara sus ejercicios básicos, sabía que si entraba el saldría corriendo por la vergüenza de que lo haya descubierto haciéndolos. Cuando termino y vi que iba a practicar sus tiros entre, al principio sorprendió, luego se tensó, y al final su rostro mostraba un ligero rubor que lo hacía ver de cierta manera tierno, discutimos y lo ignore yo también quería practicar, escuchaba sus murmullos de como me maldecía sacándome una sonrisa por su actitud.

Yo seguía practicando ignorando lo que él hacia pero cuando escuche un tsk me detuve para ver que le pasaba, lo observe detenidamente, la posición de sus manos, como colocaba el balón, su salto, la silueta de su cuerpo al saltar, su short que se elevaba cuando saltaba y como se limpiaba con su camisa el sudor, no podía quitar mi vista de él, hasta que al brincar vi como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, se giró a verme y su rostro estaba rojo, me grito pero tartamudeo, quería reír por su expresión solo me voltee y seguí con mi práctica.

Cuando escuche sus tiros, me detuve y lo observe, esta vez no podía apartar la vista de trasero estaba tan bien formado que me daban ganas de tocarlo y cuando levanto su camisa pude ver su abdomen bien formado, no podía entender que era lo que me pasaba yo lo deseaba, de repente fallo el tiro y me volteo a ver, comenzó a gritarme y le dije torpe, para distraer mi mente le explique qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal y le arroje el balón, solo se giró y encesto.

Su expresión mostro asombro, luego se puso feliz comenzando a brincar, me volteo a ver y me sonrió, cuando lo hizo destellos de luz salían de su espalda y me congele por un segundo, una calidez recorrió mi cuerpo.

Vi como Iba a decir algo pero se cayó, apretó los labios mientras un tono rojizo lo cubría por completo y ya no pude controlarme más, camine hacia él y lo toque fue solo un roce pero se sentía suave, nos miramos y el parecía atónito, sostuve su mentón y me fui acercando, sentía su respiración, esos labios serian míos pero el muy torpe me aparto y empezó a discutir de nuevo, lo insulte dos veces para provocarlo y que olvidara lo que había pasado segundos antes, si no lo hacía jamás me dejaría acercarme, como lo conozco sabía que iba a querer enfrentarme todo estaba calculado y lo demás ya lo saben así que ME VOY- se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta y al intentarla abrir estaba cerrada y detrás de la puerta una voz se escuchaba.

\- No puedes irte falta lo más interesante- se encontraba parada detrás de la puerta.

\- No me interesa - dijo con un tono de indiferencia, se retiró de la puerta dándole una patada, y alguien salió volando hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

\- MMMM- dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

\- Esperaaaa, no te vayas queremos saber más- dijo mientras se intentaba levantar

\- Voy a terminar con lo inicie – y se fue

\- OK- se desmayó.

 **\- Fin Pov Rukawa-**

Al día siguiente enfrente de la escuela se encontraba un chico pelirrojo con unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos.

\- No quiero entrar- lloraba a mares pero le había prometido a Haruko que no faltaría a la escuela, así que se encamino a su salón, se encontraba distraído pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y en como debía reaccionar, cuando iba caminando choco con sus amigos que estaban reunidos en el pasillo.

\- Hanamichi cómo estás?- decía Takemiya mientras comía unas papas.

\- Eh? Bien- dijo sin ganas.

\- Hanamichi pareces mapache te quedaste toda la noche jugando videojuegos de nuevo- volvió a preguntar su amigo.

\- No- no se mostraba expresión en sus ojos

\- Mmmm a mí me parece que otra vez fuiste rechazado por una chica verdad?, por eso no pudiste dormir- todos se sorprendieron por el comentario.

\- OOOOOh genial podemos continuar con el record de rechazos de Hanamichi, esperemos que pueda superarlo- No hubo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo y todos se sorprendieron porque esperaban a que fueran atacados.

\- Hanamichi dime que es lo que pasa- habló Yohei tomándolo del brazo ese comportamiento era muy raro en su amigo.

\- No pasa nada, nos vemos- hizo un ademan con su mano para despedirse y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su salón alguien le dio un ligero empujón, colocando su mano sobre la suya para abrir la puerta, por el desconcierto levanto su mirada y al ver a la persona que estaba a su lado solo se alejo tapándose con su brazo en forma de defensa y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

\- Ru … Rukawa q… qué haces aquí?- pregunto por la sorpresa.

\- Estas en la entrada y voy a pasar- le dijo restándole importancia a la expresión del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi sostuvo su pecho para calmar su corazón mientras respiraba profundo para acelerar el proceso, cuando finalmente se calmó camino hasta entrar al salón.

Esa escena quedo gravada en la mente de alguien que los observaba desde lejos, alguien que lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que algo le estaba pasando al pelirrojo.

Durante las clases todo parecía normal pero en esta ocasión cuando estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea el pelirrojo volteo su rostro con sonrojo y se alejó del pelinegro, para todos era extraño no lo podían entender pero ninguno veía su sonrojo.

El día termino y la práctica inicio, los amigos de Sakuragi fueron a verlo entrenar como era su costumbre, pero algo extraño le pasaba al pelirrojo, sin renegar acepto hacer los ejercicios básicos, cuando estaban dando las instrucciones el solo asentía, cuando le toco como compañero de practica Rukawa este solo desviaba la mira y trataba de no tocarlo, todos estaban preocupados era la primera vez que lo veían así.

\- Que le estará pasando a Sakuragi?- pregunto preocupada haruko por el comportamiento de su amigo.

\- No lo sé ha estado así de extraño todo el día- respondió Noma.

\- Si ni siquiera nos golpeó esta mañana cuando le hicimos una broma.

\- Yohei tu sabes que le pasa?- pregunto Haruko volteando a verlo pero este no respondió solo observaba con una expresión fría y algo molesta.

Tomaron un descanso, Sakuragi se fue a sentar recargándose en la pared todos lo fueron a ver para ver si les decía algo, Yohei solo se quedó en la puerta, y Rukawa salió por la otra puerta al lavabo para refrescarse, estaba mojando su cabeza cuando alguien se acercó por atrás.

\- Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- pregunto serio

\- De qué hablas?- contesto con indiferencia

\- Estoy hablando de Hanamichi, tú le hiciste algo por eso esta así- su enfado crecía mas y mas

\- no se de que estás hablando- se disponía a irse cuando el otro lo tomo del brazo.

\- Si le haces daño te enfrentaras a mí- una aura asesina salía de su interior mientras lo fulminaba con su mirada

\- No sé qué piensas que le puedo hacer, pero no tengo intenciones de dañarlo- dijo con tranquilidad, siguió caminando dejando a Yohei algo confundido

\- Sera que estos dos- su rostro cambio a uno de asombro- tienen algo más que una rivalidad?- aunque la idea de una relación amorosa había pasado por su cabeza era imposible para el creerlo pero el sonrojo de su amigo, su tartamudeo, su comportamiento y su mirada que no dejaba de ver al pelinegro, no le dejaba más dudas Hanamichi estaba enamorado.

Yohei estaba preocupado pero Rukawa no parecía tener malas intenciones aunque parecía que el era indiferente respecto a ese tema y que no sentía lo mismo que su amigo, observo como entró al gimnasio y decidió regresar a ver la situación.

Cuando regreso todos estaban reunidos en el centro y Rukawa estaba al lado del pelirrojo.

\- Torpe- lo insulto pero el otro solo apretó los labios y se volteo

\- Tarado no sabes jugar- el joven se detuvo, se tensó al escuchar esas palabras y comenzó a gritar.

\- Zorro apestoso que dijiste?- grito eufórico-

\- No sabes jugar- contesto restándolo importancia al enfado del pelirrojo

\- MALDITOOOOOOO- agarro la canasta de balones aventando uno a uno a su compañero pero este solo los esquivaba, de repente atrapo uno y lo regreso dándole en la cara, el balón cayo lentamente dejando un silencio sepulcral.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH- grito Hanamichi levantando la cesta de las canastas y arrojándola, como no le dio volvió a tomar los balones para lanzarlos y este comenzó a esquivarlos, todos suspiraron tanto de alivio como de cansancio, estaban preocupados por él y desviaron su mirada viéndose unos a otros, solo Yohei era el único que no quitaba la vista de un pelinegro, que cuando se percató que sus compañeros no lo veían sujeto otro balón, dándole una gran sonrisa al otro joven que se detuvo , este se sonrojo y que volvió a seguir aventando balones pero esta vez era por vergüenza.

\- "Creo que no tengo que preocuparme"- pensaba Yohei mientras se giraba a ver el cielo.

La práctica termino y todos se retiraron pero un joven se quedo a practicar como los últimos días, termino sus ejercicios básicos y comenzó a practicar sus tiros pero por mas que hacia ninguno entraba, trataba de tranquilizarse pero el lugar no se lo permitia ya que las escenas del día anterior aparecían en su mente.

Hizo una ronda de canastas pero no encesto ninguna.

\- Creo que por hoy lo dejare- suspiro con cansancio recogiendo el balón y jalando la cesta para guardarla en su lugar, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por primera vez sentía miedo, su instinto le indicaba que debía protegerse, se giró rápidamente con cara de entre asustado y sorprendido.

\- Ru…Rukawa- tartamudeo al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de él.

Rukawa se encontraba en la entrada del armario con los brazos cruzados viendo con detenimiento a aquel joven pelirrojo, su expresión era sería y pronuncio solo unas palabras que comprobaban los temores de Hanamichi.

\- Hoy no vas escapar- dijo mientras comenzaba ha caminar para acercarse al otro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaa**

La verdad me siento muy emocionada después de escribir este capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo lemon, espero que les haya gustado y cumplido con sus expectativas, también pensaba finalizarlo pero creo que escribire uno o dos capitulos mas donde ese par actuen como pareja, quizas incluya una pelea de Yohei con Rukawa (Quiero ver sangeeeeee muajaja), aunque aun no decido que cosas colocare pero me emociono, me emocionome emocionooooooooooo.

Bueno es hora de despedirse asi que...

 **Sayonaraaa**

Gracias por leerme y espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capitulo 3 Confesiones**

Todo estaba en silencio solo dos respiraciones se escuchaban una un poco acelerada y la otra calmada.

\- Q… Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Tartamudeo al verlo parado enfrente de la puerta.

\- Viene a terminar con lo que empezamos ayer- dijo tranquilamente mientras no lo dejaba de ver.

\- Glup- trago saliva al escuchar esas palabras- de qué estás hablando?- dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás pero choco con la cesta con balones.

Rukawa dejo de recargarse en la pared y bajo sus brazos, comenzó a caminar mientras Sakuragi lo veía, con su mirada trato de buscar un salida pero todo parecía invadido de utensilios de gimnasia, solo el camino que estaba despejado era por el que atravesaba Rukawa, al verlo acercarse dio otro paso hacia atrás y la cesta se movió desequilibrándolo volteo hacia atrás para ver que pasaba pero unas manos sostuvieron la cesta por ambos lados empujándola a la pared quedando inclinado sobre de él, el nerviosismo se hacía presente, los corazones latían con rapidez.

Su mente estaba en blanco y solo podía dejarse llevar por esa mirada profunda pero el no era un conejo asustado que se quedaba inmóvil por el medio para que lo pudieran devorar, apretó los dientes y se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

-"NO SERE DEVORADO"- pensó y se reincorporo levantándose para quedar a su altura.

\- Qué quieres zorro apestoso?- le dijo mientras lo sostenía de la playera.

\- A ti- le dijo sin titubear y sin dejar de verlo.

\- Deja de estar bromeando conmigo?- grito.

\- No estoy jugando, hoy serás mío?- dijo sin más.

\- No lo entiendo- su rostro se mostraba confundido pero sin quitar el agarre de su playera y su voz seguía escuchándose furiosa.

\- Lo sé eres un torpe

(⊙.⊙) Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no sabía si enojarse o es que el no entendía la situación, mientras Sakuragi estaba desconcertado por las palabras de Rukawa este aprovecho para tirarlo al piso.

\- Aaah- se quejó al caer al sentir como caía al suelo pero al igual que la primera vez alguien lo sostuvo para que no callera de lleno.

Rukawa lo observaba y aprovechando el desconcierto del otro, en cuestión de segundos jalo un par de colchonetas acomodándolas debajo del chico y se subió sobre de él.

Sakuragi no entendía nada y sin darse cuenta se encontraba acostado en las colchonetas con Rukawa sujetando sus brazos, cuando proceso lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado tarde

\- Maldito Rukawa, suéltame de una vez- forcejeaba para liberarse.

\- En serio quieres que te suelte?- le pregunto mientras lo observaba, por un momento Sakuragi palideció pero él no iba dejarse arrastrar y volvió a enfrentarlo.

\- Claro que si idi….- fue callado por un beso, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y trato de separarse pero el otro sostuvo su cabeza con los brazos impidiéndola mover, con su lengua lambio su labio inferior, haciéndolo que abrirá la boca para aprovechar y meter su lengua, mientras se deleitaba con ese sabor el otro se resistía pero poco a poco iba cediendo hasta dejarse llevar y corresponder el beso .

Minutos pasaron y finalmente se separaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas por el beso tan intenso que se habían dado.

\- Dime- su voz era seria- que es lo que pretendes al hacer eso?- su mirara era firme ya no había titubeos, ni juegos, ni riñas, quería la verdad y algo que lo convenciera.

Rukawa suspiro no esperaba ver esa reacción por parte del pelirrojo, Sakuragi solo puso cara de no entender las reacciones del otro (͠◉_◉᷅ ).

\- No quería ponerme serio pero ya que lo pides- solto otro suspiro pero nunca se levantó- eres un idiota, fastidioso, escandaloso, te la pasas molestándome y siempre quieres ser el centro de atención- hizo una pausa, Sakuragi ardía del coraje (•︡益︠•) .

\- OYEEEE, QUIERES EMPEZAR UNA PELEA?- lo amenazo.

\- Pero sin darme cuenta comenzabas a invadir mis pensamientos, siempre estaba concentrado en el Basqueball y nada más me interesaba, las chicas que me rodeaban solo eran un fastidio y nunca he sentido atracción hacia alguien pero…-hizo una pausa- comencé a observarte y mis pensamientos se llenaron de ti, de un momento a otro tu estabas invadiendo mi cabeza, a cualquier lado que volteaba siempre estabas tu.

El sonrojo en la cara de Sakuragi comenzó a crecer, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se sentía pasmado en realidad lo que él pensaba de Rukawa no era tan diferente a lo que acababa de oír.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que te gusto?-estaba atónito.

Rukawa se tocó la cabeza soltando el agarre que tenía sobre él, desvió la mirada y un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- Rayos por eso no me gusta hablar.

Aunque no haya recibido una respuesta afirmativa, aunque no haya dicho las palabras que esperaba escuchar, el estaba completamente seguro que su respuesta era un si, su corazón comenzó a latir y ese sentimiento de dolor que muchas veces lo había invadido iba desapareciendo , era doloroso recordar el pasado cuando aun tenia a sus padres que a pesar de ser pobres los amaba viviendo felizmente con ellos, que por cosas del destino ambos enfermaron y murieron dejándolo solo y en este momento el chico que estaba enfrente de él se estaba convirtiendo en la persona más importante para su existencia, estiro su mano hasta tocar su mejilla haciendo que lo voltee a ver y con su otro brazo comenzó a acercarlo para depositar un beso simple, sin movimiento, donde apenas sus labios se tocaron pero con tanto sentimiento plasmado en el que Rukawa no podía reaccionar.

\- Te amo- solo con dos palabras hizo que aquel pelinegro perdiera la razón y que en su mente solo rondara el pensamiento de poseer a aquel chico con el que había soñado.

Todo era silencio alrededor solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el golpeteo de su corazón.

Rukawa levanto su mano para acariciar esa cabellera pelirroja, deslizo sus manos por su rostro hasta acercarse a sus labios que comenzó a delinear con uno de sus dedos, siguió deslizando su mano hasta abrirse paso, acerco su rostro depositando un par de besos, con su lengua preparo el área para soltar una mordida y comenzar a succionar, causando gemidos de placer a su pareja.

Sus manos continuaron bajando hasta acariciar su torso, subiendo lentamente la camisa, se separó para quitársela en su totalidad, se inclinó y empezó a succionar sus pechos, pero sus manos no dejaban de moverse, con cuidado comenzó a bajar su short junto con su ropa interior, cuando sus manos llegaron a su límite se separó, dejando a su paso un camino de besos mientras seguía bajando su ropa hasta retirarla por completo, dejando a la vista aquel cuerpo desnudo que le pertenecia.

Sus manos se posaron en sus rodillas para comenzar a escabullirse entre ellas y llegar a aquella entrada que tanto ansiaba- Ahhhh- se quejó Sakuragi al sentir como su entrada era profanada, Rukawa introdujo un dedo para empezarlo a acostumbrar, después inserto el segundo iniciando un movimiento de tijera para dilatar la entrada pero un quejido de dolor se hizo escuchar que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro, así que se acercó para besarlo y distraerlo, comenzó con sus labios se deslizo hasta su cuello soltando una mordida para introducir el tercer dedo, su entrada era húmeda y caliente, excitándolo a quererlo penetrar de una vez, la preparación termino dejando a un jadeante y acalorado Sakuragi tirado enfrente de el, se retiró con rapidez, despojándose de su ropa para quedar iguales.

Sus miradas se cruzaron demostrando pasión y lujuria era el momento se acomodó entre sus piernas levantando una de ellas y con su mano acomodo su miembro cerca de la entrada listo para penetrarlo cuando… se escuchó una puerta abrirse.

\- Hanamichiiiiii, ya venimos por ti- grito el ejército de Sakuragi que se encontraba en la puerta.

\- Eh? Parece que no está?

\- Qué hacemos lo esperamos?

Los dos jóvenes encerrados en el almacén pararon sus acciones al escuchar aquel alboroto.

\- Maldición no sabía que iban a venir- susurro al oído de su pareja.

\- Quítate que nos pueden encontrar- volvió a susurrar mientras le daba pequeños empujones para alejarlo.

\- No- dijo seriamente.

\- Eh?- su cara era de sorprendido.

\- Hoy serás mío- su mirada era determinada, así que se acercó para introducir su miembro.

\- No espera Rukawa Ahhhh- soltó un quejido silenciado por sus manos al sentir invadida su entrada.

\- MMMM creo que no está, donde se habrá ido?

\- Deberíamos irlo a buscar al salón, quizás olvido algo ahí?

\- Sus cosas aun están en el salón del club

\- Puede que se haya ido a comprar una bebida

\- Bueno- suspiro- y nosotros que venimos para regresar todos juntos a casa

\- quizás está haciendo un entrenamiento secreto?

El vaivén de las caderas era lento para empezarlo ha acostumbrar (que buen entrenamiento no creen? (¬‿¬)).

\- Vámonos ya

\- Pero hay que esperarlo

\- Pero ni siquiera sabes a que hora llegara

\- Mejor mañana venimos por el

Todos asintieron y cerraron la puerta para alejarse, cuando no escucharon más ruidos, el pelirrojo logro liberar aquellos quejidos que trataba de silenciar y Rukawa comenzó ha arremeter más contra él.

\- Aaah aaah aaaah- gritaba mientras era embestido por su pareja.

Alzo sus brazos para sostenerse de su cuello y abrazarlo mientras esta lo embestía con mas fuerza, liberándose al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a golpear su próstata, llevándolo a la éxtasis del placer.

El placer inundaba a ambos jóvenes, Rukawa se recargo sobre Sakuragi, levantando sus piernas para poderse adentrarse más y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, Sakuragi se sostuvo de nuevo de su cuello, ambos estaban a punto de terminar y con una estoca que le propino al pelirrojo gimió de placer encajando sus dientes en el cuello del otro y derramando su semilla en sus vientres, dos estocadas más y el pelinegro se vino dejándose caer sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

Pum! Se escuchó un ruido seco y era Sakuragi golpeando a Rukawa.

\- Idiota como te atreves a hacerme eso que tal si nos descubren- su ira y rubor crecían a la par.

\- Pero no nos descubrieron- dijo sobándose la parte afectada.

\- No puedo creerlo hasta para mi esto es irracional?- estaba atónito.

\- Irracional? no sabía que conocías esa palabra- dijo quitándole importancia a lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando- lloraba a cantaros.

\- Claro que si ahora eres solamente mío- le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso.

Al día siguiente todo continuo con normalidad, se pelearon en la entrada, se durmieron en la clase, se golpearon salir, ambos parecían normales solo con una diferencia de los días anteriores y esta era que ambos estaban llenos de cicatrices y curitas, finalmente las clases terminaron dirigiéndose a la práctica siendo estos los últimos de salir del salón cuando entraron al gimnasio todos los observaban por unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo, siendo el centro de atención de todo el equipo.

\- sssssh shhhh acérquense un momento, oigan ya vieron a Hanamichi y Rukawa? Se habrán vuelto a pelear?- susurro Takemiya

\- No lo sé pero los dos parecen como siempre- comento Noma

\- Pero la pelea de esta vez pareció que fue más fuerte no creen?- Takemiya comenzó a sacar dulces de sus bolsillos para comerlos.

\- Eh? Por qué lo dices?- Occus se unió a la conversación

\- Esta vez se agarraron a mordidas miren las marcas de dientes que tienen ambos en sus cuellos- señalando a ambos jóvenes que comenzaban a discutir.

\- Se habrán creído perros rabiosos?- Dijo Occus con su mano en su mentón y viéndolos detenidamente.

\- Sus instintos naturales salieron a relucir- Dijo Noma como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una gran idea.

\- Je, tienen razón sus instintos naturales salieron a flote pero no como ustedes creen

\- Eh Yohei tu sabes algo?- todos lo miraron esperando su respuesta

\- Digamos que solo lo imagino- soltó una risa mientras mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Ah ya sé, quizás por eso no estaban practicando ayer, se fueron a pelear y terminaron en ese estado- completo Occus imaginando lo que sabía Yohei

\- No puede ser, por qué Sakuragi y Rukawa no pueden llevarse bien?- dijo con tristeza Haruko, aunque solo uno de los presentes sabia la verdad.

\- "Jejeje nadie se imagina lo bien que se llevan ahora pero me pregunto por qué habrán terminado en ese estado?"- pensaba Yohei después de escuchar las palabras de Haruko.

En una esquina de la cancha dos chicos discutían.

\- Maldito Rukawa todo por tu culpa estamos así.

\- Torpe si no hubieras empezado a discutir, nada nos hubiera pasado.

\- Yoooo? tu tuviste la culpa y también me mordiste ahora todos se nos quedan viendo, que vergüenza.

\- De que te quejas tu también me mordiste.

\- Hmp es diferente la mía fue por amor y la tuya por placer "ok esto no ha sonado bien"- su rostro enrojeció por percatarse de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Olvida lo que dije pero fue tu culpa que termináramos así- sentencio.

\- No recuerdo que eso haya sido así- contesto el pelinegro al comenzar a recordar.

 **-Flash Back-**

 _Después de su apasionada sesión de amor ambos chicos empezaron a vestirse y se levantaron de aquel lugar._

 _\- Maldito zorro apestoso, como te atreves ha hacer eso? Que no ves que casi nos descubren- seguía discutiendo el mismo tema._

 _\- Pero no nos descubrieron- dijo tranquilamente mientras se ajustaba su short_

 _\- AAAAAAAAH- grito por la desesperación sujetándose su cabeza, bajo las manos y se acercó a él pero cuando iba a dar un paso una punzada en la parte inferior lo hizo detenerse de golpe._

 _\- No deberías moverte mucho vas a estar adolorido- el sonrojo en el chico pelirrojo comenzó a crecer de nuevo._

 _\- Deja de molestarme- grito mientras arrojaba un balón que estaba cerca de él y el otro lo esquivo sin esfuerzo._

 _\- Pero…- levanto su mirada al escuchar su voz- pronto te acostumbraras- sonrió para su pareja._

 _\- Tuu Tuu idiota- se paró sin importarle el dolor aventó un balón que encontró y después le comenzó a tirar puñetazos, sin darse cuenta el balón reboto en la esquina dándole a una pila de utensilios de gimnasia que comenzaron a tambalearse y cayeron sobre de ellos_

 _\- Torpe_

 _\- mañana no me voy ha poder levantar_

 **\- Fin Flash Back-**

Se escuchó un suspiro salir de ambos chicos mientras se miraban uno a otro una sonrisa se asomaba en sus rostros, después de tanto tiempo estaban juntos , sin que nadie se diera cuenta Rukawa tomo la mano del pelirrojo y la acerco a su boca para depositar un beso sobre de ella haciendo sonrojar y una deslumbrante sonrisa surco sus labios, por la felicidad de tener a la persona que amaba a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos**

No recuerdo cuando publique pero siento que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, aquí les traigo este capítulo que se dividirá en dos y que abarcara 4 pequeñas historias sobre su vida como pareja, les informo que en el próximo capitulo les dejo las últimas dos historias que finalizaran este fanfic, les agradezco por leerla y que me siguieran durante este tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado, sin más que decir me despido.

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 4 Ser una pareja (parte 1)**

 **Nuestro primer malentendido**

Hace 15 días que Sakuragi y Rukawa son pareja, no querían que sus compañeros y amigos se enteraran de su relación así que decidieron ocultarlo para todos pero algo preocupaba a cierto pelirrojo.

\- Aaaaaaaaah- suspira desanimado

\- Hanamichi qué te pasa?, últimamente te he visto muy desanimado- Ocuus se sienta enfrente de él.

\- Nada, solo que el día está muy aburrido- agacho la cabeza y coloco la frente en el pupitre

-" pero qué demonios está pasando?, a pesar de que llevamos días saliendo nada parece diferente, sé que quedamos de acuerdo en que no hablaríamos de nuestra relación pero todo sigue igual, hoy otra vez nos volvimos a pelear y terminamos rodando por las escaleras y últimamente cuando estamos a solas terminamos entrenando en lados diferentes de la cancha, además no lo hemos hecho desde esa vez, quizás no estamos funcionando como pareja"- hizo un ligero puchero y una lágrima quería asomarse por su ojo.

\- chiiii… namichiii, HANAMICHIIIII- grito Ocuus a su amigo, hasta que finalmente obtuvo su atención- me estas escuchando?

\- Eh?- su cara era de desconcierto.

\- Te dije que si hoy regresamos a casa juntos?

\- Cierto últimamente te quedas entrenando hasta tarde, quizás debas salir con nosotros un rato para que te distraigas- dijo Noma, ya que en estos días lo habían visto muy desaminado y empezaban a preocuparse por él.

\- Si "no creo que le importe mucho si hoy no regresamos juntos"- pensó ya que desde el principio se quedaban practicando y regresaban juntos a casa pero no hablaban solo caminaban, lo dejaba en su casa y se iba.

Siguieron platicando, hasta que la campana sonó indicándole que ya debía regresar a su salón, Hanamichi se sentó en su pupitre y no podía dejar de ver la espalda de Rukawa se sentía algo deprimido y ya no quería pensar en nada, por primera vez no se durmió en las clases y no peleo con Rukawa estaba indiferente pero para cierto pelinegro esa forma de actuar le estaba molestando.

\- Rukawa tienes muchas energías, te quedaras a practicar hoy también?- le preguntaba Ayako muy animada y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

\- Si- contesto con desinterés como suele hacerlo, hoy hablaría con ese idiota para que le diga que es lo que está pasando, siguió entrenando mientras los demás tomaban sus cosas para irse.

\- Sakuragi hoy te vi más desanimado que de costumbre, te sucedió algo?- pregunto Ayako al pelirrojo.

\- Ah jejeje es que hoy estoy un poco cansado, no pude dormir bien- dio una sonrisa un poco forzada mientras sobaba su nuca con su mano.

\- Oh ya veo, entonces hoy te vas a quedar?

\- No, hoy me iré con Yohei y los demás- pum se escuchó como se estrellaba el balón en la canasta en la que estaba entrenando Rukawa, escuchar esas palabras lo habían tomo por sorpresa y perdió el control del balón, todos los presentes los voltearon a ver y él no les tomo importancia y camino para recogerlo.

\- "Idiota"- fue lo único que pensó cuando vio salir al pelirrojo del gimnasio.

\- Vamos Hanamichi no seas tan aburrido vamos a los videojuegos así te vas a distraer un rato, aún es temprano y mañana es domingo puedes quedarte dormido más tiempo.

Sakuragi solo asintió y los siguió, conforme el tiempo pasaba comenzaba a relajarse, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con sus amigos, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba entrenando y paso casi un año lejos de ellos en lo que se rehabilitaba, sus amigos le mandaban saludos en las cartas de Haruko y solo en dos ocasiones pudieron ir a visitarlo, se sentía muy feliz al pasar tiempo con ellos pero cuando se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a sus casas, la tristeza lo volvió a invadir.

La noche era calurosa y ligeras brisas lo hacían refrescarse, caminaba hacia su casa sin dejar de ver el cielo y las estrellas que lo iluminaban, llenando su mente de recuerdos de Rukawa.

\- "Quizás esto no está funcionando, ni siquiera parecemos pareja, hoy no se acercó a mí para preguntarme que es lo que pasaba y tampoco intento detenerme para que no me fuera, solo quiero estar más tiempo con él"- soltó otro suspiro y agacho la mirada, estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando en la entrada alcanzo a ver una silueta que no reconoció hasta acercarse más.

\- Rukawa?- se sorprendió nunca espero verlo ahí eran casi las 11 de la noche- "desde a qué horas me habrá estado esperando?"

\- Por fin llegas tarado, te estaba esperando- al principio se molestó por el insulto pero se sorprendió nuevamente esa visita no la esperaba.

\- Por qué estás aquí?- Titubeo un poco al preguntar.

\- Por qué más, hoy no te quedaste a practicar- contesto.

\- MMMM "con que solo era eso"- suspiro aún se sentía un poco decaído y esas palabras no le ayudaban.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar hasta que uno de los dos hablo.

\- Oye no me vas a invitar a pasar?- como no decía ninguna palabra y parecía estático e inundado con sus pensamientos, comenzó a preocuparse era raro ver al pelirrojo actuar de esa manera.

Saco de su bolsillo las llaves y se acercó a la puerta indicándole que con un ademan de su cabeza que pasara, sin decir una palabra entro, era la primera vez que estaba en este lugar, un apartamento pequeño y algo viejo, tenía pocos muebles, estaba recogido y parecía acogedor aunque un aura de tristeza se sentía alrededor.

\- Siéntate- lo acerco a la mesita de centro y le dio un vaso con refresco, otra vez hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- Dime, qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Nada- fue su única palabra

\- No mientas, te has estado comportando muy extraño- su mirada era aguda y penetrante.

\- Aggg- se rascaba la cabeza y se comenzaba a fastidiar- ya te dije que no tengo nada- ladeo su cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, aunque esa actitud hizo que Rukawa perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- "Este torpe"- se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hasta él, cuando levanto la mirada pudo ver a Rukawa, su mirada era fría, levanto su pie colocándolo en su pecho, haciendo que el pelirrojo se desconcertará y sin decir agua va lo tumbo al suelo.

\- Maldito zorro qué demonios te pasa?- chillaba de coraje, rápidamente Rukawa se posiciono sobre de él.

\- Deja de hacerte el tonto y dime de una vez qué tienes?

\- Ya te dije que nada y quítate de encima- el forcejeo se hacía más violento conforme pasaban los segundos, ninguno de los dos se dejaría derrotar.

\- Te has comportado extraño desde hace unos días, ya no me miras ni me sonríes, no me haces bromas ni me molestas y cuando nos peleamos tienes una mirada de vacío cuando te alejas, habla de una vez.

\- Yoooo? Tu eres el extraño, se supone que estamos saliendo y parece que todo está igual, nos peleamos, nos golpeamos, nos insultamos y eso no hacen las parejas, no me has besado, no me has abrazado, no me buscas, ni siquiera hablamos, yo lo que quiero es mas de ti- lagrimas querían salir pero las contuvo.

\- No fuiste tú el que me dijo que todo debía seguir igual, que no debíamos comportarnos diferente?- su voz era seria.

\- Si pero no que te alejarás

\- No fuiste tú el que me alejo ese día cuando intente besarte diciéndome que no te besará y me empujo cuando iba abrazarte cuando caminábamos hacia tu casa?

\- Si- hizo un puchero con la boca- pero es que… aun mi corazón no está acostumbrado a eso- desvió la mirada mientras tocaba las puntas de sus dedos.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con suspicacia haciendo que el pelirrojo se ponga más de nervios.

\- Yo… yo… yo….- agacho la mirada- lo siento.

\- Torpe- sonrió, recargándose en su frente depositando un beso en ella.

Las caricias comenzaron a hacerse presente y los besos cubrían todo su cuerpo, las manos hicieron su trabajo despojándose de sus ropas, la ansiedad y el deseo por el otro invadían sus cuerpo, besaban sus labios con desesperación mientras acariciaban la piel de uno y de otro, con sus agiles dedos empezó a dilatar la entrada haciéndolo gemir de placer y de dolor ambas sensaciones hacían que se sofocara, comenzaba a mover las caderas indicándole que ya necesitaba ´más contacto, sujeto su miembro masturbándose con ligeros movimientos de arriba abajo, cambiando el ritmo en repetidas ocasiones hasta humedecerlo por completo, se acercó a la entrada palpitante del pelirrojo y de una sola estocada se introdujo, siendo succionado al contacto, causándole sensaciones de placer en cada embestida que daba, no tardaron en venirse, su cuerpo se los exigía sentir la semilla del otro en su interior y ver la cara de placer de su pareja, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la regadera, lo limpio con sumo cuidado y lo llevo a la cama acostándose a su lado y dando un beso en esa cabellera de fuego que lo hacia perder la concentración.

\- Los sábados- hablo cerca de su oído.

\- Eh?

\- Me quedare contigo- afirmo

\- Si- fue su respuesta no había nada que dudar, estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras y así los dos se durmieron hasta el otro día.

 **Los celos de Rukawa**

Finalmente estaban a punto de iniciar los torneos y las preparatorias comenzaban a buscar partidos de entrenamiento con otras escuelas para mejorar sus habilidades y por qué no espiar al contrincante, el equipo de Basquetbol de Shohoku se integrara a un campamento de entrenamiento que durara 3 días, donde asistirían las escuelas de Shoyo, Ryonan, Kainan y Takezato, todo era tranquilo hasta que las practicas comenzaron.

\- Hola Sakuragi, cómo has estado? Cómo sigues de tu espalda?- se acercó un chico con actitud relajada.

\- Sendoh, tu qué haces aquí?

\- eh? Como no sabías que mi equipo iba a venir?- hablo algo sorprendido por la expresión del pelirrojo

\- Ah, no, si, si sabía que ibas a venir pero se me olvido- dijo sonriendo y sacando la lengua- pero eso quiere decir que también Fukuda está aquí no?

\- Si aquí estoy- dijo saliendo detrás de el con su voz desganada.

\- Aaaaaaaah, no hagas eso me vas a matar de un infarto pareces un zombi- dijo mientras daba un brinco hacia atrás abrazando su balón.

\- Ya terminaste tu rehabilitación?

\- Si, el gran genio Hanamichi Sakuragi también conocido como el rey de la rehabilitación, logro hacerlo en menos de un año- dijo mientras se pavoneaba como pavorreal.

\- je si que eres algo especial

\- Y no perdiste el año?- pregunto ahora Fukuda.

\- Claro que no, ya que soy un genio y- giro hacia donde se encontraba Sendoh y lo señalo con su dedo- esta vez te derrotare de nuevo.

Sendoh solo lo observo al escuchar esa declaración, dio una ligera sonrisa, ese era el mismo Sakuragi energético que conoce.

\- No será tan fácil- sonrió y estiro su brazo tocando su hombro y dando unas pequeñas palmadas, cuando de repente cerca de su rostro sintió como una brisa pasar, puso cara de espanto y cuando proceso lo que pasaba vio al pelirrojo con un balón en la cara, el balón cayó, dejando ver un rostro adolorido que pasaba a uno furioso.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh quien fue?, lo matare- de sus ojos salía fuego, todos lo voltearon a ver y nadie entendía nada, se dirigió a unos chicos de primero que lo miraban con terror.

\- Tuuuuuú?- señalo a uno, que se encogía del pánico y trataba de esconderse detrás de sus compañeros pero estos lo aventaron al frente no querían ser víctimas de ese pelirrojo que tenía la fama de noquear a los demás con el balón al hacer una clavada.

\- Yo… Yo… queeeeeeeeeeeé?- grito al sentir el agarre en su camisa.

\- Quien fue el que me lanzo la pelota?- salía fuego de todo su cuerpo.

\- Yo no vi nadaaaaaaaa, pregúntale a ellos- señalo a sus amigos que se iban a echar a correr cuando fueron agarrados de la camisa por la espalda.

\- Nosotros no vimos nadaaaaaa, pregúntale a ellos- y Hanamichi paso de en uno en uno con los de primero que lo veían aterrorizados hasta que Ryota se acercó para calmarlo pero no supo quién lanzo el balón.

\- Wuuuujuuuuu mono pelirrojo, cómo has estado?- a pesar de siempre se la pasaban peleando tenían una amistad algo extraña.

\- Mono salvaje no me digas mono pelirrojo, qué quieres pelear?- dijo colocándose en posición de pelea.

\- Cálmate no vine para eso, solo quería saber cómo estabas- decía animado.

Lejos de ellos un chico pelinegro los observaba, mientras botaba el balón y el enojo crecía a cada momento.

\- Mmmmm estoy bien pero eres muy sospechoso acaso quieres saber cuál es mi punto débil para aprovecharte y quererme ganar, pues déjame decirte que quede completamente curado y no podrás derrotarme nunca- reía como loco.

\- Oyeee no crees que estas alardeando demasiado- lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento- al menos no quedaste más tonto por tanto golpe jajajaja- se reía a carcajadas y Sakuragi hacia una rabieta.

\- No ya en serio- se limpió una lágrima de su ojo que salió por tanto reír- que bueno que estés bien y déjame decirte una cosa más, yo te derrotare- le dio una sonrisa ladeada y extendió su mano al otro.

\- Hmj jamás podrás derrotarme mono salvaje- sonrió con una mueca de superioridad y extendió su mano correspondiendo el gesto y cuando estas se iban a tocar otro balón se estampo en la cara del pelirrojo, dejando a todos atónitos ya que en esta ocasión lograron ver quien lo mando directo a su cara, el balón cayó y reboto un par de veces en el suelo, un silencio sepulcral invadió el gimnasio.

\- TUUUUUUUU- una voz de ultratumba se arrastraba desde el piso

\- QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASAAAAAA?- se dirigió al pelinegro.

\- Se me resbalo- dijo y se giró para ir a recoger otro balón.

\- MALDITO RUKAWAAAAAAA, TE MATAREEEEEEEEEE- gritaba colérico mientras sus compañeros trataban de sujetarlo para que no se armara una masacre.

El campamento iba de maravilla, cuando estaban haciendo los entrenamientos y partidos todo era tranquilidad, gritaban a la par y asentían con cada indicación, solo que en ciertos momentos un pelirrojo gritaba como loco al ser golpeado con el balón por un pelinegro que solo se excusaba diciendo que se le había resbalado el balón, a todos se les hacía extraño ese comportamiento por parte de Rukawa que siempre se mantenía tranquilo y sereno pero en estas ocasiones él se la pasaba golpeando a Sakuragi sin ningún motivo, o al menos eso creían todos, así pasaron el resto del campamento hasta que el día sábado todos regresaron a sus casas en sus autobuses después de tres días de largo entrenamiento.

En la escuela de Shohoku el autobús aparcaba para dejar a los estudiantes, todos se despidieron, solo dos chicos se quedaron hasta que todos se fueran para poder ir a sus casas, aunque uno de ellos estaba algo magullado por tanto golpe que recibió en el campamento.

\- Oye tu idiota, me puedes decir qué demonios paso durante el campamento?, qué fue lo qué te hice para que me estuvieras golpeando con el balón sin ningún motivo- hablo con seriedad ya que durante el campamento no pudo hablar con él.

\- MMMMMMMM- fue el único sonido que salió de su boca, no quería hablar de eso.

\- No me vengas con ese mmmmm, si estás enojado conmigo dímelo y no andes actuando como idiota- espero una respuesta pero no la obtuvo.

\- Ya veo, así que no vas hablar… entonces me voy- comenzó a caminar cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

\- Tu- hizo una pausa- tuviste la culpa.

\- Ehhhh?- lo que escuchaba no tenía sentido- yo no hice nada, tu eres el que se la pasaba golpeándome con el balón.

\- mmmmmm- lo miraba con indiferencia, no quería hablar.

\- Dime qué diablos fue lo que hice?- al no obtener respuesta estaba a punto de irse cuando lo volvieron a detener.

\- Dejaste que te tocaran y estabas a punto de tocarlos- hizo un puchero con la boca y evito su mirada, se sentía algo tonto al decir esas palabras, Sakuragi volvió a quedar atónito al escuchar esas palabras, proceso la información y …. Quedo algo perplejo quizás Rukawa estaba… dejo de hacer conclusiones y pregunto.

\- Entonces estabas celoso?- espero a ver su reacción y este solo se sonrojo, en verdad estaba celoso.

\- No quiero que nadie te toque ni que toques a nadie- sentencio, el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca pensó que Rukawa fuera tan posesivo hasta llegar a ese punto, se sintió feliz por poder ver ese aspecto que no conocía pero tenía que parar eso antes de que el mismo lo asesinara si seguía haciendo lo mismo.

\- no puedes seguir haciendo eso cada vez que hable con alguien- Sakuragi era un chico muy energético que sin duda tenía mucho contacto físico con otras personas cuando hablaba con ellos, así que tenía que frenar eso de una vez sino terminaría con la cara deformada y eso le aterrorizaba un poco.

\- Deja de verme de esa manera- le dijo ya que lo estaba viendo con ojos de reproche- escucha- suspiro- no hagas mas eso, no puedes arrojarme un balón por cada vez que me toquen o que los toque- le dijo mientras lo miraba con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, Rukawa no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pensó en que otra cosa hacer hasta llegar a un acuerdo con el mismo para cuidar y dar gusto a su pelirrojo.

\- Esta bien no volveré ha hacerlo- desvió la mirada y el pelirrojo sonido dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Vayamos a casa- lo sujeto de la mano, pasarían el fin de semana juntos como lo venían haciendo desde hace unas semanas.

El lunes llego, habían pasado todo el fin de semana juntos en una especie de reconciliación, siendo Sakuragi mimado por todo lo que había pasado en el campamento.

\- Hola chicos cómo están?- decía animado, era la hora del almuerzo y se reunían para comer su almuerzo juntos.

\- Hanamichi como te fue en el campamento?- pregunto Occus

\- Bien jejejeje como siempre me lucí- dijo animado y todos se rieron

\- Que vas a comer?- pregunto Takemiya asomándose a la bolsa que traía.

\- Compre unos panes y ustedes?- comenzaron a comparar sus almuerzos e intercambiaron algunos alimentos.

\- Hanamichi espera tienes algo en tu chaqueta- Noma se acercó a retirar la cinta que tenía pegada en la espalda cuando pum… algo reboto en su cabeza dejándolo noqueado en el piso, todos se reunieron a su alrededor.

\- Noma qué te paso?

\- Oigan todos miren esto

\- Es una piedra?

\- De dondé salió?- todos buscaron alrededor pero no vieron nada, se volvieron a sentar, cuando terminaron su comida Occus y Takemiya lo sostuvieron por los brazos y lo llevaron a su salón.

El receso había terminado y las clases también, las actividades del club comenzaban, hicieron un pequeño calentamiento y decidieron hacer un partido, todo iba bien hasta que tuvieron un descanso y los chicos de primero empezaron a repartir botellas con agua a los jugadores.

\- Sempai eres muy bueno en las jugadas- decía con emoción, era otro chico como Hikoichi que se sorprendió por la gran capacidad de salto y resistencia de Hanamichi.

\- Eh?, ya lo sabía no hay nada imposible para este genio- decía mientras sujetaba la botella con agua que le entregaban.

\- Espero llegar a ser alguien tan bueno como tú- coloco sus manos cerradas en forma de puño.

\- Tardaras siglos en llegar a mi nivel pero no dejes de esforzarte- iba a darle unas palmadas en su cabeza cuando de repente fue derribado por un balón que choco directamente en su cara y un chorro de sangre salía de su nariz.

\- Estás bien?- gritaron todos a la par.

\- Eh?, Si, si solo una ligera contusión, mamá qué haces aquí?- dijo antes de volverse a desmayar, aunque buscaron al culpable nadie vio nada parecía un balón fantasma.

Yohei, Occus, Takemiya y Noma fueron a ver el entrenamiento y al ver aquella escena donde estaban socorriendo al estudiante de primero fueron a preguntar a su amigo que pasaba.

\- Qué extraño ,parece que paso lo mismo que en la azotea cuando estábamos comiendo- dijo Takemiya intentando procesar la situación.

\- Cierto, que es lo que estará pasando, será alguien que intenta hacer algún tipo de broma?

\- Pero al punto de noquear al adversario es demasiado sospechoso

\- Quizás no querían golpear a Noma ni al chico de primero, quizás su objetivo era alguien más- todos guardaron silencio y giraron su vista al pelirrojo

\- Oye Hanamichi te habrás hecho de algún enemigo recientemente que quiera noquearte desprevenido?

\- Y por qué piensan que el culpable soy yo?

\- Es más que obvio- gritaron todos a la par

\- Bueno solo ten cuidado- dijo Occus levantando su dedo pulgar de su mano dando a entender que él podría manejar la situación.

\- Si estarás bien, además con esa cabeza tan dura nada pasara- completo Takemiya.

Todos asintieron, y cuando iban a tocar su hombro para darles ánimo cuatro balones salieron volando directo a sus caras estrellándose en el rostro de Occus, Noma y Takemiya, Yohei alcanzo a esquivar aquel golpe y un Tsk se escuchó de la boca de cierto pelinegro que se hizo notar.

\- Rukawa fuiste tú el que lo hizo?

\- Se me resbalo- dijo agitando su mano como si algo malo le pasara

\- "Oh no, maldición otra vez"- pensó el pelirrojo mientras sujetaba su cabeza, estaba empezando a dolerle, así que espero a que el pelinegro saliera al baño para ir detrás de él.

\- Me puedes decir que está pasando?- se recargo en la puerta del baño.

\- No te dije que dejaras de hacer eso

\- Si lo hice, no te pegue a ti sino a los otros- dijo como si nada extraño pasara, la quijada de Sakuragi cayó hasta el piso otra vez ese zorro estaba haciendo lo que quiere.

\- Sabes muy bien que quise decir, deja de estar jugando

\- Entonces no dejes que nadie te toque o se te acerque- sentencio.

Ok, si seguía así no iban a llegar a ningún lado, necesitaba afrontarlo de otra manera.

\- Si dejas de hacer eso, yo- hizo una pausa, tenía que dejar su orgullo a un lado si quería hablar tranquilamente con sus amigos- haré lo que tú quieras cada vez que estemos en mi casa.

Rukawa abrió los ojos de par en par, esa propuesta era tentadora, pero también se debatía si dejaría que alguien más tocara o se acercara a su pelirrojo, una balanza imaginaria apareció en su cabeza colocando de una lado a las amistades de Sakuragi y del otro lado cientos de imágenes del pelirrojo con diferentes trajes sexis (si Rukawa era un pervertido) posiciones sexuales, aparatos eléctricos, y…. amarrado sobre la cama haciendo que del otro lado salieran volando sus amigos hacia el vacío.

\- Esta bien- dijo como si no le tomara importancia pero cuando se acercó al pelirrojo le susurró al oído- prepárate que este fin de semana no te dejare descansar- se separó de él dando una sonrisa algo perversa.

\- Que he hecho- estrello su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, aunque también se sentía algo alegre y cohibido por lo que le acaban de escuchar.


	5. Chapter 5 final

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Espero estén bien, aquí les traigo la última parte de este fic, espero que les guste, con esto queda terminada esta historia, les agradezco que me hayan seguido y que continuaran leyendo hasta el final, bueno los dejo continuar, así que me despido...

 **Sayonaraaaaaaaa**

 **Capítulo 5 Ser una pareja (parte 2)**

 **Nuestra primera pelea**

Rukawa y Sakuragi llevan tres meses saliendo, hasta el momento nadie se ha enterado de la relación que mantienen en secreto, aunque ninguno se lo imaginaria si viera a ambos peleando, gritando y golpeándose cada que sus miradas se cruzan.

Después de las practicas se quedaban entrenando en el gimnasio, todo parecía tan típico de ellos, entrenando cada uno en un lado de la cancha, sin dirigirse la mirada o la palabra pero cuando guardaban el equipo, se escondían entre las colchonetas de gimnasia para demostrar el amor que sentía el uno por el otro, se besaban y abrazaban y en una que otra ocasión lo hacían en ese lugar.

\- Sakuragi- gritaba una joven muy animada corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Haruko- susurro como si su voz se empezara a trabar

\- Qué bueno que te encuentro- tomo un poco de aire- me dijo Ayako que hoy no habrá practica

\- Y eso por qué?- pregunto desconcertado

\- Lo que pasa es que hoy van a fumigar el gimnasio antes de la última clase, hoy y mañana estará completamente cerrado y nadie podrá entrar hasta el día lunes- le explico

\- Aaaaaaaaah con razón estaban sacando las cosas del almacén- se puso en pose pensativa.

\- Le puedes avisar por favor a Rukawa también- su voz era tímida.

\- Y yo por qué tengo que hacer eso?- se exalto un poco ya que apenas hace unos minutos se había peleado en el salón con él.

\- Lo… loo- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa- lo pasa es que tu estas en su misma clase y se sienta enfrente de ti, seria… más fácil si tú le avisaras- seguía siendo la misma que en primer año, cuando hablaba de él se ponía tímida y nerviosa, ella aún seguía enamorada de Rukawa, Sakuragi sintió una punzada en el corazón que hizo que se sintiera un poco deprimido, nunca imagino que la chica de la cual estaba enamorada en primer año y por la cual entro al equipo de Basquetbol le siguiera gustando Rukawa y sentía como si la traicionara porque ella se ha convertido en una gran amiga y él se encontraba en una relación con aquel pelinegro

\- Si, está bien Haruku- dijo un poco desganado.

\- Muchas gracias Sakuragi, iré a avisarle a los de primero- se despidió y salió corriendo.

Vio con tristeza como se alejaba, quizás aquella joven era una de las razones por la cual no se atrevía a hablar sobre su relación con el pelinegro, bueno no era solo una razón, ella era la razón principal, suspiro y camino hacia el baño.

La hora del almuerzo comenzó y Sakuragi se reunió con sus amigos a comer.

\- Últimamente los días están muy aburridos, no hay nada que hacer- dijo Occus jugando a sostener un lápiz con su labio superior y su nariz.

\- Si desde que entramos a segundo, ya ni siquiera vagamos o peleamos con alguien, todas las escuelas de alrededor no se atreven a armar un alboroto por la leyenda del maniático sanguinario de cabello rojizo

\- Mmmmm- alzo la cabeza porque todos lo estaban volteando a ver.

\- Pero nuestras calificaciones han mejorado y mi mamita ya no me regaña- hablo Noma levantando el dedo índice para recalcar el lado positivo

\- Qué les parece si hacemos una competencia?- dijo Occus animadamente.

\- Si como una de comida- completo Takemiya

\- Gordo tu solo piensas en comer- dijo Occus aventándole su lápiz a la cabeza

\- Que es una buena idea?- dijo Takemiya mientras se empinaba la bolsa de papas

\- Y si hacemos una competencia atlética como unas carreras, levantamiento de pesas o algo asi?- ahora hablo Noma

\- Eso es ridículo, además Hanamichi ganaría todas las competencias- respondió Occus

\- Y qué tal si se ponen a estudiar?- dijo Yohei, los tres se voltearon a ver y siguieron hablando

\- No, necesitamos algo más entretenido como el record de rechazos de Sakuragi- habló Occus

\- Malditos, solo les gusta burlarse de mis desgracias verdad- gruño, todos se asustaron y se escondieron atrás de Yohei

\- Y si salimos por ahí el día de hoy, a ver que encontramos para entretenernos- dijo Occus

\- Me parece buena idea, también podríamos ir a los videojuegos- completo Noma

\- Siiii y por algo de comer- dijo Takemiya

\- Gordo otra vez tú y la comida?- coloco su mano en su cabeza y la agito- Hanamichi quieres acompañarnos?, hoy no tienes entrenamiento verdad?- dijo Occus

\- Si, me dijo Haruko que hoy no habría entrenamiento porque van a fumigar el gimnasio- hablaban con la boca llena

\- Bueno pues ya está decidido hoy a la hora de salida nos veremos en el gimnasio- afirmo Occus

-Y por qué en el gimnasio? si va estar cerrado- pregunto Noma

\- Muy fácil, porque detrás del gimnasio es donde las parejas van a confesarse quizás podamos tener un buen espectáculo- dijo Occus giñando un ojo

\- Siiiiiiiiii vamos a ver si encontramos a otro desdichado como Hanamichi que sea rechazado por la sociedad y las mujeres- grito Takemiya

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron Occus y Noma

\- Trio de idiotas- grito desde su lugar y se paró- si los atrapo los voy a mataaaaaaaaaaaaar

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- corrían en círculos por toda la azotea y Yohei se reía de ellos

A la hora de la salida.

\- Y los demás?- pregunto Sakuragi sorprendido al no verlos.

\- Se adelantaron, ya sabes como son- dijo Yohei soltando una sonrisa ladina

Caminaron hacia el gimnasio y llegaron a la entrada pero no vieron a nadie, de repente escucharon murmullos detrás del gimnasio y se acercaron para observar viendo a los tres jóvenes escondidos detrás de los arbustos, ambos se rieron y se acercaron silenciosamente y pum, pum, pum les dieron un zape a cada uno que hizo que su cabeza se hundiera en el arbusto.

\- Jajajaja- los dos se rieron

\- Cállense- habló Occus mientras hacia una seña de silencio y los jalaba del brazo para que se agachen y observen el espectáculo

\- Esto es épico miren- señalo a la pareja que se encontraba detrás del gimnasio habló Takemiya

\- Son- hizo una pausa- Rukawa y Haruko?- pregunto el pelirrojo con cara atónita

\- Si, parece ser que finalmente Haruko se le declarara a Rukawa- dijo Takemiya

\- Si después de tanto tiempo al fin va a confesarse- completo Occus

\- Aunque me pregunto por qué decidió hacerlo ahora?- hablo Takemiya

\- Quizás sus amigas la animaron, ambas están escondidas detrás de esa pared- señalo el lugar donde las dos jóvenes se escondían respondió Noma

\- Escuchen parece que ya va hablar

\- Ruukawa- tartamudeaba al hablar

\- Que quieres?- hablo secamente

\- Yo… yo quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo me… me… me gustas- se sonrojo

\- MMMMM- parecía fastidiado

\- Bueno eso es todo- intento correr hacia donde estaban sus amigas y se tropezó con una piedra

\- Aaaah- grito pero fue sostenida por la cintura para que no se cayera, su sonrojo creció mas, volteo a ver a sus amigas que la animaban a que siguiera, no la había rechazado, quizás tenía una oportunidad, giro su rostro hacia él y se colgó de su camisa, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y le dio un beso en los labios, Rukawa abrió los ojos de par en par y se alejó de inmediato

-Ssssh- fue el sonido que escucho cuando un pelirrojo salió de detrás de los arbustos su rostro parecía afligido.

\- Ha…- estiro su mano pero aquel joven se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- Ru…- Haruko volteo a ver a Rukawa y trato de hablar con él pero la mirada de odio que le soltó la hizo estremecer, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

\- No te me acerques- hablo con voz fuerte y grave, paso de largo de ella

\- Hanamichi- grito y salió corriendo tras el pelirrojo, ella solo vio cómo se alejaba pero alguien le obstruyo el paso.

\- Quítate, necesito ir tras de él- parecía angustiado

\- No dejare que te le acerques – traía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y semblante era serio

\- Yohei, qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntaron los tres al ver la pose en la que estaba, sabían que estaba preparado para pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ustedes tres vayan detrás de él y vean que no le pase nada- les ordenó

\- Pero….- intentaron hablar porque no entendían que era lo que pasaba

\- Vayan de una vez- los volteo a ver, su mirada era afilada y seria, como cuando iban a enfrentar a un enemigo bastante fuerte, ellos solo se miraron entre si y se fueron tras de él.

\- Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Te lo advertí, te dije que si le hacías daño te enfrentarías a mí, vamos ponte en guardia- saco sus manos de sus bolsillos

\- No tengo tiempo para esto- intento esquivarlo pero Yohei se colocó enfrente de él, Rukawa retrocedió un paso al ver venir un golpe directo a su estómago que detuvo con una mano.

\- Vaya tendré que esforzarme un poco más- sonrío

-Eh?- se sorprendió por la sonrisa de Yoei y en un instante

\- Agg- se quejó al sentir como su otro puño lo golpeaba en el estomago

\- Créeme no saldrás ileso de este lugar y no te iras hasta que esté satisfecho

\- Tengo que ir tras de él, si no lo hago se alejara de mí y no lo podré recuperar

\- Esta bien pero primero te daré una lección

 **-Pov Haruko-**

 _Hoy fui convencida por mis amigas para que me declarara a Rukawa, la verdad desde hace años he estado enamorada de él pero por mi timidez nunca me atreví ni siquiera a acercarme, lo cite detrás del gimnasio para hablar con él, a sus espaldas estaban mis amigas dándome apoyo desde lo lejos._

 _\- Me gustas_

 _Finalmente lo había dicho pero no recibí respuesta, me puse nerviosa e intente alejarme lo mas rápido posible pero tropecé con una piedra y sentía como caía, pero él me sostuvo mi sonrojo creció más era la primera vez que me tocaba, mis amigas me incitaban a que lo hiciera, así que me levante un poco lo tome de la camisa y le di un beso, para mi esta era mi única oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla, después de tantos años finalmente pude decirle lo que sentía y probar aunque sea una vez sus labios, él se exalto estaba sorprendido._

 _Se escuchó un ruido detrás de nosotros, gire a ver y vi a Sakuragi, su cara parecía triste, pensé que era porque él estaba enamorado de mi desde que me conoció pero al ver a Rukawa me sorprendí parecía preocupado y un tanto asustado, intento hablar pero pude ver como Sakuragi corría, quise hablarle pero sus ojos estaban llenos de rencor y odio_

 _\- No te me acerque_

 _Esas palabras me dieron miedo, sentía como me quería apuñalar con ellas, en un instante se encontraba corriendo en dirección donde estaba Sakuragi, yo intente seguirlo para disculparme, sentía que había hecho algo malo pero no sabía que y vi como Yohei le impedía el paso._

 _\- Necesito ir tras el_

 _\- No dejare que te le acerques_

 _\- Te lo advertí, te dije que si le hacías daño te enfrentaras a mí_

 _\- si no lo hago se alejara de mí y no lo podré recuperar_

 _Fueron las frases que resonaban en mi cabeza, hasta que encontré su significado y recordé que cuando Rukawa se alejó grito el nombre de Hanamichi, me di cuenta que el no mostraba ese rostro por mi sino por Rukawa y comprendí porque Rukawa me veía con tanto odio, sin darme cuenta he cometido un gran error._

 **-Fin Pov Haruko-**

Lejos de aquel lugar un joven pelirrojo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad sin ningún rumbo en específico.

 **-Pov Sakuragi-**

Pensé que el día de hoy sería un día divertido pero me equivoque, al verlos escondidos en los arbustos sabía que habían encontrado algo entretenido y nos divirtió molestarlos, cuando vi a quienes espiaban solo permanecí inmóvil.

Eran Rukawa y Haruko, justo hoy en la mañana estaba pensando en este secreto que tenemos y lo afectada que ella estaría si se enterara y en estos momentos me tope con esta escena que hace que mi corazón duela- sujeta su pecho con su mano mientras aprieta la camisa.

\- Me gustas

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, trate de pensar en lo positivo, ella era mi amiga y la quiero mucho, está bien que ella se declare, aunque sabía que Rukawa no le iba a corresponder, al menos eso fue lo que intente pensar por que al subir mi mirada pude ver como el la sostenía por la cintura y ella lo besaba, no podía soportarlo más, me levante de mi lugar, mirándolo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta pero cuando intento hablarme mis piernas fueron más rápidas que mi cerebro y empezaron a correr.

No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, ni siquiera a ella, yo solo quería que ella desapareciera y esos pensamientos hacían que me confundiera aún más.

 **-Fin Pov Sakuragi-**

Después de una hora de correr sin rumbo finalmente se detuvo, se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol, veía como las hojas se movían y dejaban pasar pequeños rayos del sol, dejo que la brisa lo refrescara y le ayudara a calmarse.

\- "Qué es lo que me pasa?"- bajo su cabeza al nivel de sus piernas mientras la sostenía con sus manos- "Sabia bien que el era muy popular con las mujeres pero siempre pensé que el me quería al menos un poco"- una lágrima se asomaba por el rabillo del ojo- "Aunque quiero pensar que es algo bueno para Haruko porque es mi amiga, aún así en realidad yo lo quiero solo para mi"- se lamentaba por esos pensamiento.

Cerca de ese lugar un joven pelinegro buscaba a alguien con desesperación.

\- "Maldita sea, dondé demonios se habrá marchado?"- ya llevaba más de 30 minutos buscándolo

Pregunto a algunas personas que iban pasando y le dijeron que había visto a un pelirrojo cuando pasaban por el parque, el agradeció la información y se fue a buscarlo.

En una banca, con la cabeza agachada y su mirada fija en el suelo, se encontraba aquel muchacho, tenia un aura deprimente.

\- Al fin te encontré- se estremeció al escuchar esa voz y volteo a ver a la perdona que le pertenecía.

\- Rukawa?- su tristeza se había ido ahora estaba sorprendido al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, su ropa estaba sucia parecía que se había revolcado, su cara tenia unos cuantos moretones y de su labio escurría sangre- "Parece que se metió en una pelea"

Rukawa comenzó a caminar hacia el estaba a pocos pasos.

\- NO TE ME ACERQUES- su voz estaba llena de rencor

\- Déjame explicarte- estiro sus manos como tanteando el terreno

\- NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR, YO SÉ LO QUE VI- no quería escuchar explicaciones, él se seguía acercando

\- SI TE ACERCAS MÁS TE GOLPEARE HASTA MATARTE- seguía furioso, Rukawa suspiro

\- "Esto va a ser difícil, todo por ese maldito que no me dejo irme, tendré que hacer eso otra vez" Torpe- lo miro con desgano

\- MALDITO ZORRO APESTOSO TE MATAREEEEEE- grito y corrió desde su lugar para acertarle un golpe en la mejilla

\- Agg- se repuso de inmediato y se puso en posición de defensa, aunque Sakuragi lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en ningún momento contraatacó.

\- MALDITO ZORRO ATACA- seguía soltando golpes

\- No- Sakuragi dejo de golpear

\- Por qué no te vas con ella?- su voz sonaba muy débil

\- A que te refieres?

\- No te estabas besándote con Haruko, ella se te confeso y después se besaron- el decir esas palabras hacia que su corazón doliera

\- "Otra vez entendió todo mal"- giro los ojos- Si se me confeso- puñalada a su corazón- pero yo no la bese, ella lo hizo cuando me distraje

\- MENTIROSOOOO la estabas sosteniendo por la cintura- gruño

\- Si, porque se iba a caer y la sostuve

\- Entonces eso fue lo que paso?- se sorprendió al escuchar lo que paso en realidad

\- Si

\- NO ES CIERTO, ADEMÁS POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO EN ENCONTRARME? Tu seguías con ella

\- No pude encontrarte antes porque Yohei no me dejo ir tras de ti y terminamos peleando

\- Eh? Entonces por eso estas todo golpeado?

\- Si

\- Jajajaj- se rio a todo pulmón- maldito zorro te lo mereces por estar engañándome pero, espera acaso Yohei sabe de nosotros, desde cuándo?- su rostro parecía pálido

\- Si, desde el principio

\- AAAAAAAAAAAh no puede ser y yo que trate de ocuparlo- estaba hecho bolita en una esquina

\- Y como me encontraste?

\- Fui detrás de ti y salí de la escuela, como no te encontré regrese, nunca me imaginé que estuvieras detrás del parque de la escuela

\- Eh? Si yo solo me heche a correr y apenas pare

\- Torpe ni siquiera te diste cuenta que corriste en círculos

\- MALDITO ZORRO APESTOSO NO ME DIGAS ASÍ- grito a todo pulmón pero él lo sujeto de los brazos y lo beso

\- Aaaaagg como te atreves, ni creas que…- lo volvió a besar- oye…..- lo volvió a besar- deja…..- volvió a callarlo con un beso- hey….- finalmente se rindió y se dejó llevar

\- Ya estás bien?- Sakuragi suspiro e hizo un puchero

\- Pero no vuelvas a dejar que nadie te bese de nuevo

\- Ni siquiera tú?

\- Grrr solo yo puedo besarte

\- Está bien

A lo lejos un joven pelinegro observaba a la feliz pareja que ahora se reía.

\- Bueno parece ser que ya todo se arregló- sonrió y se alejó silbando alguna melodía

 **Los celos de Sakuragi**

Kaede Rukawa siempre ha sido muy popular con las mujeres desde que estaba en secundaria pero ahora que están cursando su tercer año de preparatoria, las cosas se están poniendo más complicadas para cierto pelirrojo que pareciera que en cualquier momento va a estallar.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaron todas a la par- Rukawaaaaa eres el mejor

Las animadoras de Rukawa aumentaron considerablemente, casi toda la escuela iba a verlo, hasta los grupos de primer año tenían un calendario para turnarse los días en que lo irían a apoyar.

En su primer año de escuela fue el novato estrella nombrado como uno de los mejores 5 durante el campeonato, llego a las nacionales, jugo contra el mejor equipo de las nacionales y gano aunque después perdieron, fue seleccionado para representar a Japón, en segundo año gano las nacionales y ahora en tercer año fue nombrado como el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol claro está que ninguna recuerda que no fue solo su participación sino que fue gracias a todo el equipo que llegaron tan lejos como un pelirrojo que no se cansaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro.

-Te amamos Rukawaaaa

\- POR QUE DEMONIOS NO SE LARGAN QUE NO VEN QUE NO NOS DEJAN ENTRENAR- gritaba mientras apretaba el balón

\- Siiiiiiii Rukawa tu puedes

\- Malditas mujeres como las odio- refunfuñaba apretando unas pinzas para hacer ejercicio

\- Cálmate Hanamichi ya hasta deberías estar acostumbrado ha sido así desde que entro a la escuela- dijo Yohei

\- Pero este año el número de animadoras aumento considerablemente- dijo Occus

\- Yo escuche que hasta se están turnando para venir animarlo- completo Takemiya

\- En serio?- pregunto Yohei

\- A mi me dan ganas de amarrarlas y aventarlas a un barranco- ya se imaginan quien hablo

\- Pero si te metes con una de ellas te metes con todas- dijo Occus

\- Eso es verdad, como lo que le paso a ese chico de segundo año Rinura… Rianna… Riiii…..- hablo Noma

\- Ah hablas de Ryusuke de la clase B- dijo Occus

\- Si ese mismo

\- Qué fue lo que le paso?- pregunto Yohei

\- No te enteraste?, según sé, se atrevió a tomar una foto de Rukawa que le pertenecía a una de las animadoras y la rompió frente a sus ojos

\- Y que paso?

\- pues entre todas lo apalearon con las escobas, pupitres y todo lo que encontraron

\- Ah ya, fue el que casi fue a parar al hospital por tanto golpe

\- Si ese mismo

\- Solo alguien tan valiente o tan tonto se atrevería a hacer algo así enfrente de ellas

\- Es verdad, sería mejor hacerlo y que no se enteraran quien fue

\- Si pero aun así intentarían buscar al culpable y cuando lo encuentren será peor

\- Hanamichi tu qué opinas?

\- "Es verdad, puedo deshacerme de todas ellas en muy poco tiempo, si les hago una que otra broma terminaran huyendo despavoridas, se alejaran de este gimnasio para siempre y ya no estarán revoloteando como moscas alrededor de Rukawa, es perfecto"- pensó mientras se reía para sus adentros- MUY BIEN ESTA DECIDIDOOOOOO- se levantó y dio su grito de guerra finalmente podría descansar de tanto grito.

Primer día: Eran las 9 de la noche cuando un joven pelinegro se despedía de un pelirrojo al dejarlo en su casa, el entro a su casa dejo sus cosas y espero 5 minutos, salió de su casa y se asomó por la entrada para ver si ya se había ido su novio, al ver que no había moros en la costa regreso corriendo, tomo un pañuelo negro y lo amarro en su cabeza tipo ladrón, agarro su mochila y se fue corriendo hasta llegar al gimnasio, lo abrió con el duplicado que había sacado a escondidas de la sala de profesores, de su mochila saco un paquete de bolsas en forma de salchicha como de 2 metros de largo, su contenido parecía viscoso lo acomodo en las orillas que quedaron unidas a lo largo del todo el gimnasio.

\- Con esto será suficiente- sonrió maliciosamente- pronto me librare de esa plaga jajajajaja- reía como maniático

Al día siguiente la práctica comenzó.

\- Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor, Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor, Te amamos Rukawaaaa

\- "Malditas arpías, me las pagaran"- su sangre hervía del coraje- "jejeje es momento de comenzar"- canturreo para sí mismo, se escabullo a la entrada más lejana de las canchas, tomo dos hilos y los jalo, las bolsas se rompieron y de ellas empezó a salir una sustancia viscosa y resbalosa.

-RUKAWA, RUKAWA ERES EL MEJOR, RUKAWA, RUKAWA ERES EL ME….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH- gritaron todas las animadoras que estaban en el segundo piso al resbalarse

\- Qué es esto?

\- agh no me puedo levantar

\- Mi uniforme se ensucio

Chillidos y quejidos se escuchaban desde el segundo piso y un pelirrojo sonreía satisfecho.

\- Muy bien- alzo la voz mientras aplaudía con sus manos para llamar la atención- vamos a entrenar- dijo ignorando los quejidos de las chicas.

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y todos estaban limpiando el gimnasio.

\- Quien habrá hecho esto?

\- No lo sé pero ahora tenemos que limpiar todo este desastre antes de irnos y la práctica termino más temprano

\- Si ahora tenemos más trabajo

\- Hey ustedes dejen de estar hablando y apúrense a limpiar- grito desde las cachar Sakuragi

\- Si- gritaron a la par

Un pelirrojo corría de un lado al otro limpiando el lugar y mientras tarareaba una canción

\- Parece que el Sakuragi sempai está de muy buen humor a pesar de que tenemos que estar limpiando por culpa de alguien mas

\- Si yo pensé que estaría gritando y pataleando porque no quería hacer limpieza

\- Quizás algo bueno le paso

\- Bueno al menos hoy pudimos descansar de los gritos de todas las chicas

\- Si a veces aturden con tanto grito

-MMMMMM- dijo mientras veía a un pelirrojo alegre correr de un lado a otro.

Esa misma noche Sakuragi se escabullo de nuevo al gimnasio vestía todo de negro, usaba una mascarilla y en la espalda cargaba una mochila de fumigación.

\- Bien es el momento de empezar- pasaba de un lado a otro roseando las cortinas con un líquido extraño mientras reía como loco maniático

Al día siguiente cuando iba empezar la practica

\- Vamos chicas, hoy si vamos a apoyarlo

\- SIIIII- Gritaron todas pero cuando subían las escaleras un aroma nauseabundo las hizo salir corriendo, los integrantes del equipo subieron a ver que pasaba y salieron corriendo de la misma manera.

\- Pero que está pasando? huele horrible otra vez nos va a tocar limpiar allá arriba

\- Si, pero al menos podremos practicar ya que aquí abajo no huele a nada

La práctica volvió a terminar temprano, algunos se tapaban la nariz con las manos, otros se pusieron unas pinzas y otros prefirieron limpiar abajo.

\- Bueno, terminemos rápido para irnos- se coloco un pañuelo en la nariz y subia y bajaba de las escaleras para descolgar las cortinas, las metia en una bolsa y entregaba un paquete a cada alumno para que las lavaran.

\- Parece ser que el sempai hoy también tiene mucha energía

\- Si al menos ya no nos tocó bajarlas a nosotros

\- Tienes razón

\- MMMMMMMMMMMM "algo extraño está pasando"- pensó mientras lo miraba sonreír

Esa misma noche volvió a entrar al gimnasio, llevaba una cubeta y un trapeador , bailaba de un lado a otro mientras mojaba el piso con una sustancia extraña.

\- jejeje dentro de poco esto terminara y finalmente podre estar tranquilo- dijo viendo su obra terminada.

\- Bien chicas todo parece normal, subamos- antes de subir miraron si había algo extraño alrededor pero todo parecía bien, subieron las escaleras y a mitad del camino.

\- Aaah, qué es esto?, mis zapatos se quedaron atorados.

\- No otra vez- varias intentaron subir pero se quedaban atoradas en todo el camino, el piso de arriba también está igual- gritaron otras chicas

Así paso el resto de la semana haciéndole bromas a las chicas, como lanzarles insectos o mojarlas antes de entrar al gimnasio

\- "jejeje al menos esta semana pude descansar, el fin de semana montare mi última trampa con eso todas ellas dejaran de venir"- pensó mientras se reía para si mismo

Nuevamente se quedaron a limpiar todo el lugar, la noche llego y se fueron a casa, como era costumbre Rukawa se quedaría el fin de semana con el, cenaron, se bañaron y se fueron a dormir, pasaba de media noche y un pelirrojo abrió un ojo buscando alguna señal que le indicara que su acompañante estaba despierto, como parecía profundamente dormido se levantó con cuidado y salió a hurtadillas.

\- Bien con esto no creo que se acerquen nunca jajjajajaja- se carcajeaba a todo pulmón- es hora de empezar, saco las herramientas de su mochila y empezó trabajar.

\- Trrr, trrr, clack, clack, sssh- eran los ruidos que se escuchaban por todo el gimnasio, acababa de cortar una madera cuando una sombra apareció detrás suyo, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al reconocer la sombra, giro lentamente la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, abría la boca como intentado sonreír.

\- Rukawa?- intentaba esconder las herramientas detrás de su espalda pero fue cachado con las manos en la masa, comenzó a sudar con desesperación al ver que la cara de aquel joven no cambiaba de expresión e intento correr pero fue atrapado de su camisa.

\- Y bien?- comenzó su interrogatorio- que estás haciendo?

\- Qué haces aquí?- estaba en shock

\- Un tonto me dejo abandonado en la cama, vi como salías a hurtadillas de la casa y te seguí- se notaba el enojo en su tono de voz

\- Así que tu eras el que estaba haciendo todas estas cosas- lo miraba imponentemente desde arriba

\- MMMMM- otra vez comenzó a sudar

\- por qué lo estabas haciendo?

\- es que… estaba aburrido

\- mmmmmmmm- su mirada era acusadora no creía nada y el pelirrojo lo sabia, no soporto la presión y comenzó a hablar.

\- Es que estoy harto- desvió la mirada

\- De qué?- puso una expresión de no entender

\- Todas esas chicas están de escandalosas, no me dejan concentrar, se la pasan gritando tu nombre, gritan que te aman y todo el tiempo quieren estar pegadas a ti y aunque tu no les hagas caso siguen detrás de ti, solo quería que se alejaran un poco- seguía sin mantenerle la mirada

Rukawa lo vio y analizo cada expresión del pelirrojo

\- Bien- parecía que le había creído- pero- un escalofrió lo recorrió al ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos- como tienes tanta energía tengamos una noche entera de sesiones de amor para que no sigas con esto

\- Eh? no RUkawa espera, no lo volveré hacer, ya estoy muy cansado con lo de hace rato, por favor compadécete de mí, RUKAWAAAAAA- gritaba mientras era arrastrado por toda la calle por un pelinegro que estaba imaginando todo lo que iban a hacer mientras se saboreaba sus labios.

Llegó el lunes, hoy era el día donde todas las animadoras se reunían el lugar estaba a reventar y las jóvenes estaban más emocionadas que nunca.

\- RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR, RUKAWA, RUKAWA ERES EL MEJOR

\- Aggg malditas mujeres ojala viniera un remolino y se las llevara a todas a la tierra de oz- estaba furioso mientras apretaba el balón hasta que lo reventó, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por cierto pelinegro.

\- Bien- aplaudió- reúnanse todos- hablo Rukawa- dio las instrucciones a todo el equipo ellos asintieron y se separaron, Sakuragi suspiro resignado y comenzaba a alejarse.

\- Hanamichi – la voz de Rukawa le hizo detenerse, para el no era extraño responder a su nombre pues siempre se hablaban por sus nombres cuando estaban a solas, pero para el resto del equipo fue un acontecimiento que llamo la atención de todos, lo tomo del hombro e hizo que se girara un poco, le sostuvo el mentón y se pegó a su costado dándole un beso por la espalda dejando a todos atónitos, el silencio invadió todo el lugar, Sakuragi al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se puso rojo

\- Por qué?

\- Con esto todo se resolverá- dio una sonrisa y él le correspondió

Días después las practicas continuaron, aunque ahora el gimnasio estaba completamente solo, ninguna de las chicas volvió a aparecer después de lo que hizo Rukawa todas sus animadoras desaparecieron, el primer día muchas lloraron y la escuela entera parecía deprimida, pero para dos jóvenes sentían mucha tranquilidad a pesar de ser vistos por todos.

\- Está bien que hayas hecho eso? Ahora todos se nos quedan viendo de forma extraña

\- Si, además también me estaba hartando de todo ese escandalo

\- Pero ahora todo el mundo sabe que somos pareja

\- Lo sé

\- Y eso está bien?

Si porque ahora puedo besarte en cualquier momento que tenga ganas- se acercó a él y le robo un beso

\- Vayamos a clase- le sonrió

\- Maldito Rukawa no hagas eso en público-estaba rojo de la vergüenza y se cubría con su mano

Todo el mundo sabía que ambos eran pareja y por la forma en que se comportaban nadie podía dudarlo, más ahora que Rukawa expresaba su amor tan abiertamente, besando y abrazando a aquel pelirrojo que había cautivado su corazón y Hanamichi estaba feliz por poder estar con él sin ocultarse como lo habían estado haciendo.

Fin


End file.
